Where We Belong
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Basically, the sequel to 'This Is More Than Love.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty,Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after 'This Is More Than Love.'
1. Home Sweet Home

**Fanfic:****Where We Belong Ch. 1, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (Don't think I'll ever). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****720.****  
****Summary:****Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty, Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**'****  
****Author's Note:****This is part of my series, '**_**Where We Belong**_**,' and the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' So let me know what you think. Sorry for any typos or OCCs. '**_**No Longer 'Just Friends**_**' and '**_**Budapest**_**' are part of this series and content in that might feature in this. Thank you to the following for their reviews and recommendations from '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**' I really appreciate all your comments and ideas:  
**_**shadowsontherun (Glad you enjoyed the prequel... Here's how Clintasha deal with life without being S.H.E.I.L.D. field agents)  
Guest (19**__**th**__** March 2013: sign in so I can thank you properly... Here's the sequel)  
Precious93 (Thank you for the review and continued support... And your various suggestions (and your own stories), they helped with me write this story... I hope this is as good as you expected... And there's a certain gift with a few chapters too... which includes a certain dominating archer ;) )  
sv4me (thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked it... and thank you for your recommendation, it helped inspire where I was going with this verse)  
silkef (glad you enjoyed it so much)  
Malmal86 (I hope you like where I'm going with this verse)**_

**Chapter One: Home Sweet Home**

_**Commercial aircraft... Somewhere outside New York.**_

"Is there anything I need to know before we get back to the Tower?" Clint whispered in Russian as he felt the plane begin to start touchdown process. He smiled when his fiancé snuggled her head further into his shoulder and tugged his arm tighter around her. "Nat?"

"Where to start?" Natasha mumbled, exhausted from the previous night when they had finished _christening_ Clint's London apartment. "Thor and Jane got married a month before I left to find you... Pepper and Tony got engaged... Bruce and Betty Ross decided to give their relationship another go... And Steve is dating Jane's friend, Darcy Lewis," the red head revealed, making Clint chuckle slightly. "Oh, and Fury and Maria finally decided to admit they're seeing each other," she added, making the archer kiss her temple lovingly.

"Well, the two of us knew they were so it's about fucking time they told somebody else," Clint whispered into her hair, making Natasha grin at her fiancé's words.

"Mmhmm... I agree," Natasha mumbled sleepily, even though she had slept for the majority of the duration of the flight from London to New York. "You wore me out last night," she mumbled, making Clint grin smugly at her confession.

"I'm not sorry about how I made you so worn out," he replied cheekily, making Natasha blush slightly. "And we _christen_ every possible inch of my London apartment... Are you seriously complaining about that?" he whispered.

Natasha blushed darker and buried her face in her lover's chest. "No... I'm not complaining," she mumbled into the fabric of his black shirt as she interlaced the fingers of her left hand with his right.

"Thought so," he teased, earning a sharp elbow to his stomach. He kissed the crown of her head lovingly and smiled as she hummed her approval. "What do you think Fury's gonna say when we hand him our resignation letters?" Clint whispered as he tightened his protective hug around his flame haired lover.

"Now it gives both of you the time to have as many mini tormentors ye want," Natasha replied, grinning as she remembered when Fury had told her that Clint and herself could retire whenever they had felt the need to retire from S.H.E.I.L.D. "Well, that's virtually what he said when he told me that we could ten weeks ago," she whispered as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her lover.

"I agree with that idea," Clint whispered as he moved his lips to the lobe of her left ear, nipping at it playfully. "We can have as many kids as we want," he whispered, grinning as her breath hitched in her throat as he sucked on her earlobe teasingly. "Well... as many as you're willing to have with me," he corrected himself, chuckling as she moaned lowly against his chest.

"You are the biggest fucking tease," she mumbled against his chest when he released her ear.

"Says the queen of teases" Clint shot back, grinning as she gave him another elbow to the stomach.

"Shut up Barton..." Natasha mumbled as she lifted her head to look at him. "Or you can sleep on the couch," she warned, smirking as her lover pouted at her threat.

"Soon enough you won't be able to call me 'Barton,' without referring to, and most likely trying to insult, yourself," Clint responded, grinning smugly as Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm keeping my last name Barton," Natasha replied, keeping a straight face as Clint's jaw dropped at her words. "But I might be willing to hyphenate it if you behave," she teased, smiling before kissing him softly.

"Tease," he whispered against her lips, noting how she smirked in reply.

"But you still love me," Natasha stated as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder again as he pilot announced that the plane was going to touch down.

"And you, me," Clint whispered as he rested his head on hers. "It's good to be coming back to American soil," he whispered into her, making Natasha smile. "Now we get to make a home of our own," he added as he placed his hands on her still flat stomach.

"This is home sweet home Clint," Natasha whispered as she placed her hands over his. "Our own family."

**Okay, yes I know it's short but I decided to give you all a teaser of what I'm planning on doing with the '**_**WHERE WE BELONG**_**' series. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. But until then tell me what you think of this story so far.**

**REVIEWS = Love, hugs and kisses :)**


	2. About Time Barton

**Fanfic:****Where We Belong Ch. 2, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (**_**Don't think I'll ever**_**). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****2,150.****  
****Summary:****Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty, Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**'****  
****Author's Note:****I've just realised that I'm working on three main stories at the same time... Proof that women really can multitask. Thank you to the following for their reviews on the first chapter:  
**_**Precious93 (I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter; hope you continue to enjoy this story)  
26wolfhawke (hope you like this chapter too)  
ksp2010 (here's your update... hope you like it)**_

**Chapter Two: About Time Barton**

_**Tony and Pepper's floor... Stark Tower, New York City.**_

"BARTON, WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN FOR THE LAST NINE MONTHS?!" Tony shouted at the archer when Clint and Natasha walked into Tony and Pepper's dining area where the rest of the Avengers, and their respective partners/ lovers, were socialising.

"Hi to you too Stark," Clint responded with a raised eyebrow, restraining himself from chuckling at the Billionaire. "I heard you finally got the balls to propose to Pepper," he added, grinning as he caught the CEO in question blush at his words.

"Were you expecting me to propose earlier Barton?!" Tony shot back, earning a heel to the back of his calf from his own lover. He turned to look at her and received a look of '**Tony shut the fuck up or there's no sex for the next two weeks!**' The Billionaire pouted at her but shut up as he was told and sat back down beside her.

"Actually, I thought you would've proposed the minute she got back from Washington after the battle," Clint responded honestly as he set his bag down with Natasha's. The archer turned to Thor and Jane, smiling at them. "And congrats Guys... I was waiting to hear if you two had finally gotten hitched," he stated grinning as both the Thunder God and female scientist blushed at his words.

"Ms Ross... Ms Lewis," he greeted with a nod to the other two women in the room. "Okay... Does anyone, other than Natasha and Anthony, want to roar at me for disappearing from everyone in this room for seven months?" the archer asked with a nonchalant shrug.

Everyone looked at each other before looking at Natasha. "Did you guys sort everything out between ye?" Bruce asked the ex-Russian, pointing between her and the archer.

Natasha smiled and nodded as she grabbed Clint's left hand with her right. "Yeah... Everything is perfectly fine now," she responded, watching Clint smirk proudly as she tightened their interlaced fingers. "And..." she started as she raised her left hand up, making the other girls in the room gasp in surprise while the lads shouted their surprise. "We're engaged."

All of the girls got up quickly and ran over to the couple, practically smothering Natasha in hugs of congratulations. Clint only smirked as his fiancé tried to make the girls not fuse so much about the ring and news.

"ABOUT TIME BARTON!" Tony shouted as he walked over to the archer, grinning smugly. He turned to the other members of the team and smirked smugly. "You all owe me fifty bucks... I told you that they would come home either engaged or Natasha knocked up," he stated, making Clint and Natasha glare at the Billionaire. He raised his hands up as he stated innocently, "Hey, both me and Pepper knew you two were in some sort of relationship when Cupid visited Spidey when you were working undercover as '_Natalie Rushman_' in Malibu."

"Stark, what are you on about?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow; she prayed to whatever God that actually existed that the Billionaire wasn't confessing what she hoped he was insinuating.

"Well, a certain archer visited a certain spy when she was pretending to be '_Natalie Rushman_,' a legal from Boston while she was working at Stark Industries... Let's just say that JARVIS' cameras have been severely scarred in _that_ office every since that _visit_," Tony stated, grinning smugly as both Natasha and Clint paled before they blushed deeply.

"Stark... you better delete that video or I swear to every God that might have existed that I will remove your ability to have children of your own," Natasha hissed, glaring at the Billionaire.

Tony paled and nodded, noticeably gulping under the ferocity of Natasha's death glare. "Sure... Of course," he croaked, making everyone else laugh at his reaction. Natasha never seemed to fail to scare the shit out of the ex-Playboy.

"Aw... poor Stark... Scared of a so called Spider," Steve teased, earning an amused raised eyebrow from Natasha and Clint.

"He's always been afraid of Natasha since he found out that she was an S.H.E.I.L.D. agent and assassin," Pepper stated, smirking as her lover pouted at her words.

"Not funny Ms Potts... You're supposed to be on my side," he stated, pouting childishly at her.

"I'm not gonna answer that Mr Stark," Pepper replied in her professional voice, making Natasha stifle a laugh; it was exactly how they were when she went undercover as '_Natalie Rushman_.' Tony continued to pout as he walked back over to where he had been sitting with Pepper.

"Spidey's even got my fiancé on her side... Against me," the Billionaire mumbled, making everyone else chuckle at his childish behaviour.

"Well... I think everyone would side with a pregnant assassin," Natasha replied, making everyone gasp but her own fiancé in surprise at the red head's words.

"WHAT?!" everyone but Clint squealed/ shouted at her words. "HOW?! WHEN?!" None of them, except Tony, had even considered them becoming engaged after Natasha went to bring Clint back home, let alone Natasha getting pregnant.

"I think everyone here knows exactly how babies are conceived," Clint stated as he walked over to his pregnant lover and wrapped his arms around her protectively, hugging her from behind, grinning as they all gawked at his and Natasha's openness.

"And I'm six weeks pregnant," Natasha added, grinning as everyone looked at her and her fiancé in surprise.

Pepper and Bruce were the first to recover (_as they usually were, apart from Natasha and Clint_) and got up to congratulate the couple. "Congrats Tasha," Pepper whispered as she pulled Natasha into a sisterly hug.

"Thanks Pep," Natasha whispered as she hugged her fellow red head back.

Bruce smiled as he clapped Clint's back. "Congratulations Clint... You guys deserve it," he whispered, making the archer smile proudly as he watched Natasha receive hugs from everyone else.

"Thanks Bruce... And thank you for making sure Natasha was okay when I wasn't here," Clint replied as he turned to look at the doctor. "I will never be able to repay yourself and Steve for that," he added as Steve walked over to them.

"You don't owe us anything Clint," Steve stated as he shook hands with the archer. "Natasha's like the troublesome, stubborn little sister we didn't ask for but are extremely happy we have," he added, smirking before he received a head slap to the back of the head from the woman in question.

"I heard that Steve," Natasha stated as she stepped into Clint's embrace, letting him rest his hands on her stomach protectively. "This _troublesome, stubborn little sister_ of yours is not deaf to your comments about her," she stated smirking as Steve scratched the back of his neck nervously while Bruce started whistling nervously.

"But you are our little troublesome, stubborn, hot headed assassin sister with literally killer legs," Steve stated, earning a chuckle from everyone else as Natasha rolled her eyes.

"And this little sister of yours is very capable of kicking your ass if you try to make me seem like an insufferable, emotional woman before I went to London," Natasha stated, giving Steve and Bruce a look that said '**and if you do I will kick your asses so badly you won't be able to sit down for at least a month**.'

Clint raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything yet; what was Natasha hiding from him?

"Come on... We should have a party to celebrate the news... And no, Natasha, we won't give you anything your pregnant ass can't have," Tony stated as he headed for the kitchen.

Natasha rolled her eyes but her arms were grabbed by Jane and Pepper, pulling her from her fiancé's hug. She looked back at him, as if looking for his permission and asking him if he was coming with them. He nodded and smiled at her before gripping Steve and Bruce's shoulders when she was in the kitchen and out of hearing range. "What happened when I wasn't here?" he asked, watching the team captain and doctor carefully.

"You want an honest answer?" Bruce asked as he looked the archer straight in the eye. Clint nodded, wanting to know exactly what he had put his lover through while he was gone. "Natasha refused to go on any S.H.E.I.L.D. missions without you... She refused to take a temporary partner, stating that the only person she trusted on a mission was you... The only missions she would go on were Avenger missions... She got injured around two months before she went looking for you," he confessed, watching as Clint visibly tensed at his words.

"What did she do so... instead of missions?" Clint asked, looking out the window, fearing what his two team were going to say.

"Helped Pepper with business stuff that Natasha had learned about when she was undercover as '_Natalie Rushman_'... Or she would help Maria with new recruits," Steve stated, sharing a look with Bruce. "She spared with me and Thor several times... neither ever won... Have you ever won? Because I could not land one blow, she was too quick," he added, making Clint chuckle slightly.

"I've won some matches... We're equally matched... Our skills are kinda like our relationship... Give and take," Clint replied as he finally looked at the two men in front if him. "But don't feel too bad... Natasha flattened a gang of twenty seven within twelve minutes," he added, grinning as Steve and Bruce's jaws dropped in surprise. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her while I was gone," he said again, knowing that his two teammates would never know how grateful he was.

"No problem Clint... But seriously, we all now owe Stark fifty bucks because you guys came back engaged... And pregnant," Steve stated, shaking his head playfully.

"So you're dating Darcy now?" Clint side tracked, making the captain blush and walk to the kitchen where his said girlfriend was. "And yourself and Betty decided to give it another go too," the archer added, turning to Bruce.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Yeah... Thanks to Natasha... She hooked Steve and Darcy up while brought Betty here to see me... And actually locked me and Betty into my lab until we decided to give our relationship another go," he stated, making Clint smirk and chuckle.

"Yeah... That would be Natasha," Clint responded as they walked towards the kitchen. He grinned when he watched said woman throw an apple at Tony's head, hitting the Billionaire square in the forehead.

"I told you how many times Stark... DON'T PISS ME OFF!" Natasha shouted at him.

"What did Tony do now?" Clint asked as he walked up behind his red haired fiancé, resting his hands on her hips lovingly.

"What hasn't he done?" Natasha mumbled in Russian as she stepped back into her lover's embrace. "He's already suggesting names and nicknames for our unborn child," she eventually revealed, making Clint chuckle at the annoyed tone in her voice.

"He's getting practice for when he finally knocks up Pepper," Clint whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear him. The CEO turned and glared at him but the blush on her face told everyone that she didn't actually mind that idea.

"Doesn't mean he should be testing my patience," Natasha mumbled, watching Stark as he passed out champagne to everyone but her, handing her a glass of 7up.

"What patience Spidey?" Tony teased, earning himself a death glare from the ex-Russian.

"She put up with you for almost two months Stark when she was undercover as your PA," Clint replied, grinning as he remember how stressed out Natasha was when she returned to '_Natalie Rushman_'_s'_ apartment... And how they took care of that stress. "That's enough patience for anyone if they put up with you for that length of time," he added, grinning as Pepper and Natasha laughed at the statement.

"Agreed," the two red head's stated as they grinned at the archer's statement. And Tony continued to pout.

"Not funny..." Tony mumbled as he buried his face in Pepper's hair as he hugged her from behind.

"Payback's a bitch Stark," Bruce stated as he sat beside Betty. "If you're not able to take what you give then don't do it," he added, grinning as everyone but the Billionaire agreed with him.

"Oh can it Banner... You're all turning on me because Legolas is back," he mumbled.

"And you're lucking you're standing behind Pepper or I would throw a knife at you," Clint warned half-heartedly, chuckling as the Genius groaned.

"And now Legolas is threatening me the same way the Spidey does," Tony muttered, making Natasha and Clint share a look.

"Oh don't worry Tin Man... I can get as bad as Natasha," Clint stated, grinning. This was gonna be a fun party.

Payback really can be a bitch. To Tony.

**So what do you think? I'll most likely have chapter three up later today. Reviews are really appreciated.**


	3. Not Breaking Another Bed

**Fanfic:****Where We Belong Ch. 3, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (**_**Don't think I'll ever**_**). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****3,954.****  
****Summary:****Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty, Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**'****  
****Author's Note:****A special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:  
**_**lltulgestke (hope you like ch. 3)  
Guest (Exactly my idea... Tony got his just desserts)  
Precious93 (That's exactly my point, stories should be fun to read... Oh, there's something you might like in this chapter. ;) But seriously, I'm beginning to wonder if you can read my mind or something because you suggested something that I was already working on)... **_**Oh and everyone else, if you're looking for other fluffy Clintasha stories, go check out **_**Precious93's**_** work... It's absolutely savage.**_**  
26wolfhawke (Hope you love this chapter too)**_

**Chapter Three: Not Breaking Another Bed.**

_**Four Hours Later... Natasha and Clint's Floor.**_

"You so enjoyed teasing Stark," Natasha stated, grinning as Clint smirked in reply.

"I heard he pissed you off a lot when I wasn't here... I had to get payback for you," Clint replied before kissing her softly as the elevator stopped on their floor. "I'm sorry I wasn't here," he whispered against her lips.

"Clint... you really have to stop that... I told you that I forgive you... And now you're back... That's all that matters," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay?" she whispered as she used her fingers to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Clint nodded and held her close before lifting her and walking out of the elevator, with their bags in hand. "I love you Natasha," he whispered against her lips as he placed the bags down in the kitchen before continuing to the bedroom they had been before he had left.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered, smiling softly as he stopped to look at her. "We've spent the last two months locked up in your London apartment, only leaving for food when we needed it... And that doctor we went to when I started getting morning sickness... and you pause to ask me for permission now," the red head teased, grinning as her fiancé blushed slightly.

"I don't think you were complaining about us staying locked up for that amount of time," Clint replied, smirking as Natasha buried her head in the crook of her lover's neck, tightening her arms around his neck while hiding her blush.

"You weren't either Legolas," Natasha shot back, grinning as she raised her left hand and pointed to the bedroom they had been in before Clint had left. "Any of your stuff that you left behind is in there... Along with all of mine," she mumbled against the skin of his neck. "I asked Steve and Bruce to help me move our stuff out of our apartments... Well, technically from my apartment because you never seemed to leave it," she added, grinning happily as he chuckled.

"True," Clint whispered as he carried her into the bedroom. "Steve and Bruce told me about you refusing to go missions," he confessed as he sat her down on the bed.

Natasha's eyes widened in surprise. "What? When did they tell you?" she whispered, watching Clint carefully as he walked back out of the room and brought their bags in.

"Before we joined the party," Clint replied as he knelt down in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered as he cupped her left cheek lovingly. "Or the fact that you put Steve and Thor on their asses on several occasions?" he added, grinning at the idea.

"_About those sparing matches_; would you expect anything else?" Natasha replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "You know that you're the only one that has ever managed to actually pin me down," the red head stated as if it was as obvious as '_one, two, three._'

"Okay, yes, I agree with that," Clint responded but pulled Natasha's face to look at him. "But what haven't you told me?" he whispered as he massaged the side of her face lovingly.

"What exactly do you want to hear from me, Clint?" Natasha whispered as she placed her left hand over his right, holding his hand closer to her face as she closed her eyes.

"I want to know what happened when I wasn't here," Clint whispered as he leant his forehead against hers, watching her carefully. "I want to know what I caused," he added.

"You didn't cause anything bad... Actually, you protected me even though you weren't here... I didn't go on missions because I only trust you Clint... The rest of our team and the girls might be my friends but they're not you... Nor is Maria or Fury... I don't trust them as much as I trust you," Natasha whispered as she bit her bottom lip. "I helped Pepper with some business stuff... Helped Maria with training recruits... And sparred with Steve and Thor... And none of them were ever able to land a blow on me because of my height and speed," she added, making Clint grin slightly.

"I'm betting the recruits don't wanna face off against you again... Nor Steve or Thor," he stated, making Natasha chuckle slightly.

"When have they ever liked fighting against me?" Natasha stated rather than asked as she opened her eyes. "I'm fine Clint... I have you home... And that means everything to me," she whispered as she cupped his cheeks lovingly. "I told you in London Clint... I've forgiven you for what you thought was necessary for you to do," she whispered before she kissed him softly. "This," she started as she held her left hand in front of his face when they broke apart, showing him her engagement ring. "And this," she continued, placing his right hand on her still flat stomach, "would not be happening if I hadn't forgiven you."

"I know... I'm sorry if you think I'm acting over sensitive," Clint whispered as he placed both his hands on her stomach protectively. He wouldn't tell her but he secretly feared that he wasn't good enough to be a father for their child... Or a good enough husband for her.

"You're not being over sensitive Clint... You're just being you," Natasha stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking at him suggestively but she had a feeling she knew the thoughts that were running through his mind. And she was going to make sure he got rid of those pointless thoughts... He was the only one she would and had ever thought of having a family with and spending the rest of her life with. "Not as bad as when you're drunk," she added, grinning as he raised an eyebrow at her teasing statement.

"After seven years, you're still on about that?" Clint asked as he stood up slightly and pushed Natasha down onto the bed as he climbed on top of her, letting her help him remove his shirt at the same time. "And if I remember correctly, you're the one who was more _sensitive_ than me," the archer whispered teasingly as he pinned her down to the bed.

Natasha smirked and raised an eyebrow amusedly at her lover. "Oh... how was I the more _sensitive_ one in Venice?" Natasha replied, knowing exactly what the archer was insinuating.

"Mmm... How about I show you instead?" Clint mumbled before kissing her hungrily, making the red head moan throatily into his mouth as he kept her body pinned down to the bed with his weight, using his hands to pin hers above her head.

"Mmhmmm... Only if... you're... sure that... I'm... gonna... enjoy it," Natasha mumbled in between moans and hungry kisses. She grinned when she felt, rather than heard, him groan into her mouth at her teasing.

"You always love it when I take control," Clint replied as he pulled away from her lips and moved his own to her neck, sucking and nipping on the pale skin, leaving several marks. He grinned as he felt her breath hitch in her throat as he bit down on her weak spot. "Don't move your arms from here," he ordered as he released her hands and brought his own to the hem of her hoodie and tank top, tugging lightly on the fabric.

"I'll have... to... m-... move if... you w-... want to... take... those off," Natasha stated in between moans and gasps as Clint moved his lips to the base of her neck. She felt him grin against her skin at her words.

"Mmhmm..." Clint hummed as he slowly pulled her hoodie up her body. "Up," he commanded and she did as she was told, lifting her arms so he could remove the jumper. "There... Done," he whispered as he threw the hoodie onto the floor.

Natasha was about to comment that she was still wearing her t-shirt but was cut off when Clint kissed her hungrily and tore her t-shirt down the middle of the front. "Do you ever... listen to... me... when I say that... I'm... sick of... you tearing... my clothes?" Natasha mumbled into his mouth, not actually annoyed that her fiancé had ripped another article of her clothing. He quickly removed the said torn fabric and continued to move his lips downwards.

"You know you like it," Clint whispered in reply as he moved his lips to her now bare skin, just above the fabric of her sports bra. He grinned as she moaned loudly and arched her back up to him when he moved his mouth to take her left nipple into her mouth through the fabric of her black bra.

"Mmm... ma-... maybe," the red head gasped as Clint moved his hands under her back and unclasped the bra, moving his lips away from her body so he could remove the troublesome fabric. "Oh God... Clint," Natasha gasped as Clint took her right nipple into his mouth, moaning louder as he switched between biting on the erect nub and running his tongue over it teasingly in between sucking.

"Thought so," he mumbled cheekily before moving his lips further down her body, grinning as her breathing hitched as he caressed her stomach lovingly.

"You don't need to worry about being a dad Clint," Natasha whispered as she brought her left hand to caress the spot just under his right ear, making Clint look up at her. "You're already doing an amazing job," she whispered, smiling as he grinned happily at her words.

"Really?" Clint whispered childishly as he looked up at his lover. When she smiled and nodded, he quickly moved back up her body and kissed her hungrily. "Thank you," he whispered into her mouth, smiling happily before gripping her hands and pushing them down against the pillows as he tied them to the headboard with her bra.

"No problem Baby... But... are the... restraints... really... necessary?" Natasha mumbled in between moans and gasps before groaning as he traced his tongue along the outside of her belly button.

"They're necessary because I don't want you distracting me... Well, distracting me more than usual," Clint whispered against her skin as he brought his hands to the waist band of her sweat pants and tugged on them. "Hips up, Nat," he commanded.

Natasha did as she was told and raised her hips for her lover to pull the sweat pants over the curve of her ass. "_I_ distract _you_?" she teased, grinning before moaning loudly as he brought his hands to her mound, running two fingers along her still cover slit.

"Yup... Especially... during... that... mission... in... Paris," he mumbled in between kisses and nipping her flesh playfully. He grinned as she chuckle, showing she remembered exactly what happened in the French capital.

"Oh, you _so_ enjoyed Paris... Especially the restraints that I used on you," Natasha teased, grinning as Clint groaned while he rested his forehead against her stomach. "And if I remember correctly... You couldn't stop begging me for more," she added, grinning mischievously down at him before gasping in pleasure as Clint slid two fingers past her panties and inside her entrance.

"Mmm... Turn around is fair play," he whispered as he moved his face down so he was level with her mound. He chuckled when she groaned and tugged on her restraints as he slowly ran his nose through her folds, making her buck her hips to his touch. "What do you think Baby?" he whispered as he used his free hand to tear the sides of her panties and remove them quickly.

"I think... I'm... gonna... kill... you f-... for tearing... another piece... of my... clothing," Natasha whispered in between moans before gasping loudly as Clint ran his tongue over her clit. "Oh... God... Clint," she moaned as she gripped her restraints hard for purchase as her fiancé added another finger inside her, curling and scissoring them when he starting moving them in her with a differencing pace.

"Yes Nat?" Clint whispered teasingly against her lower lips, smirking as she groaned loudly in reply. "You want this... Don't you?" he teased before nipping playfully on her bundle of nerves, making her arch her back up to him.

"Yes... Fuck... Clint... Don't tease," Natasha gasped as said man continued to tease her. "Please... Clint," the red head moaned, throwing her head back at the feeling of him wrapping his lips around her clit.

"Then... cum... for... me... Nat," Clint whispered as he added a fourth finger inside her entrance, sending Natasha over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard, her hips bucking up to Clint's face as she slowly came down from her high. She slumped down to the bed, panting heavily as she tried to come down from her high. She groaned softly in protest at the lost of contact as her lover slowly pulled his fingers out of her and lapped up all of her juices before kissing his way back up her body.

"Hey Gorgeous," Clint whispered against Natasha's lips when he reached them, moving his hands up to undo the restraints on her wrists.

Once her hands were untied, Natasha moved them straight to Clint's hair, threading her fingers through the shorts sandy blonde strands lovingly. "Hi Handsome," she replied, grinning as he hummed his response, nuzzling her face with his own. She slowly trailed her right hand down his back, tracing each of his scars, paying extra attention to the ones she had come to known were the first one he earned... And at the hands of his own father. "You have too many clothes on Clint," Natasha whispered as she kissed his temple lovingly and tugged on the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers.

"Noted... What do you want me to do then Baby?" Clint whispered as he moved his head so he was resting his forehead against hers, returning her soft smile as she massaged the nape of his neck gently.

Natasha smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist before suddenly flipping them over so Clint was underneath her. "Just do as you're told _my Hawk_," she whispered in Russian, smirking mischievously as she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head like he had done to her.

Clint raised an eyebrow as Natasha moved so she had both of his wrists in one hand while she used her other hand to grab her bra. '_**Oh, so that's how it's gonna be,**_' he thought as she tied him to the bed in the same manner he had done to her. "Am I being punished for something I obviously did wrong?" he asked with a knowing smirk as Natasha sat on his well built stomach.

"Oh definitely," Natasha stated, smirking down at him teasingly as she used her left index finger to trace his muscles and scars teasingly yet lovingly. "You tore two pieces of my clothes... Even though I told you not to do it again," she added as she leant down and lightly brushed her lips over his. "I don't think that you get to get away with that... Do you?"

"No Ma'am," he replied, smirking as he remembered the last time he had disobeyed her request. "How about you show me why I shouldn't do it again?" he added before gasping loudly as the red head snuck her hand into his sweat pants and boxers, gripping his length firmly. "Fuck... Nat," he moaned as she pumped him slowly.

Natasha grinned as her lover bucked underneath her because of her actions. "Aw... Poor Baby... Don't you like being teased?" she whispered as she slowly moved down his body, kissing and sucking on his skin as she moved, leaving several noticeable marks on his skin. "What is it that you were saying, 't_urnaround is fair play_'?" she teased as she pulled her hand away from him, moving them to the waistband of his pants and boxers.

"You're... s-... such... a... tease," Clint moaned as the red head slowly before groaning his relief as his erection was finally freed. He tugged hard on the restraints as Natasha slowly made her way down his body, making him groan as she nuzzled his painfully stiff member with her nose.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you tore my clothing," she whispered as she used her left hand to massage his balls teasingly slowly while her right pumped his shaft firmly. She chuckled when he groaned at her statement, the archer knowing that he was gonna pay for his actions.

"I'm sorry... Nat... I'll bring you... shopping to... make it up... to you... if you want," Clint managed to get out before grunting and moaning as Natasha slowly ran her tongue from the base of his dick to the tip, smirking smugly as Clint threw his head back against the pillows.

"Mmm... I'll take you up on that Barton," Natasha whispered before she eventually took the head of his cock into her mouth, making her fiancé cry out in pleasure at her actions. She grinned smugly as she bobbed her mouth on his length, using her hand to pump what she couldn't fit in her mouth, causing Clint to moan loudly and cry out to a God neither of them believed in.

"Soon enough, you... won't... be a-... able... to use my... s-... surname... to insult me... without insulting... y-... yourself, N... Nat," Clint teased in between grunts and groans of pleasure. He groaned his displeasure when Natasha removed her mouth from him, cool air replacing where the warm, wet cavern of her mouth.

"Well... Maybe I should just keep my own surname so," Natasha teased with a knowing smirk as Clint raised his head to look down at her. "What do you think Baby?" she added tauntingly as she blew on his tip seductively.

"I think... you're trying to... leave me all... night with... a... boner," Clint gasped loudly, breathing heavily as he watched her rest his cock between her breasts. "And... I thought... you... wanted... to... be... known as... mine," he added with a smug smirk.

"Oh... so I'm _yours_?" she whispered with a teasing smirk. She grinned as she watched his breath hitch when she moved her chin over his length playfully.

"I'm _yours_ Nat," Clint stated, making Natasha pause at his choice of words. She slowly brought her left hand up to rest on Clint's sternum, gently signing, '_**We're each other's Clint... Where we belong,**_' making him smile and nod... they never actually needed to use words to tell each other what they were feeling, especially since he lost his hearing in Sao Paulo.

With that Natasha slid her body back up his. "You ready _Old Man_?" she teased, grinning at her lover smugly as she straddled his thighs, her hand still wrapped around his cock.

"Haha, very funny Nat... I'm only two years older than you," Clint shot back before groaning as Natasha positioned him at her entrance. "And since you have my arms tied up, I'm ready whenever you're ready," he added, smirking up at her.

"Well... That is true," she said with a teasingly nonchalant shrug before slowly impaling herself on his cock, making them both cry out in pleasure as Clint bottomed out inside her. "Oh... Fuck," Natasha moaned, breathing heavily through her nose as she tried to control her primal instinct to take her lover hard and fast. She placed her hands on his chest as she slowly began to move her hips, both sighing at the pleasure it caused.

"Ditto Nat," Clint whispered, grinning as he braced the flat of his feet on the sheets of their bed, giving him leverage to pump into her from beneath her. "Fuck," he groaned, watching Natasha throw her head back in pleasure as they met each other thrust for thrust.

Natasha nodded and bit her bottom lip as she felt her walls tighten around Clint's length. "Fuck... Oh... God... I'm not... gonna last long," she moaned, moving her hands so they rested on Clint's knees, changing their angle and sending Clint further inside her.

"Same... Baby," Clint moaned, grunting as Natasha continued to pound down on him. "You keep... going like that... and... I'm not... gonna... stay in... this restraint," he stated as he pulled harder on the said restraint.

"Really?" Natasha eventually managed to gasp, grinning down at him teasingly as she bit her bottom lip in pleasure, continuing to move on him at her chosen pace. "You're no-... not breaking another bed... Barton," she teased, moving her hands to rest on his biceps so she could look down at the archer as their thrust became more and more erratic.

Clint panted and grinned up at her. "I don't think you're complaining Nat... You didn't have to li-... listen... to your neighbours... complaining... about... us being too... loud... Nor... did... you... have to... buy a... new bed," he stated, smirking before moaning as he walls tightened further around him... They weren't going to last much longer now.

"Well... at least... I was smart... enough to... have my apartment... sound proofed," she shot back before kissing him sloppily but hungrily. "And... I'm not... complaining... about how... you broke the... bed in... London," she added into her mouth.

"I know you're not... you haven't... been for the... last six weeks," Clint whispered, smirking as her breath hitched in her throat just as he managed to slip his hands out of the restraints, he had to time this perfectly.

Natasha could only gasp before screaming his name and throwing her head back in pleasure as she came hard around him. Clint sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist as he came with her, shouting her name loudly as he spilled his seed inside her as her walls milked him.

They collapsed onto the bed, both panting and gasping for air as they came down from their highs. "How... the... fuck... did... you... get... out... of... the... restraint?" Natasha whispered against his chest as she brought her hands to rest on his chest.

"Being your partner and lover for so long," Clint replied as he stroked her hair lovingly. "And why did you say I'm not breaking another bed? You know we can always get Tony to but another one," he whispered, making Natasha chuckle at his statement.

"True... But we can wait until we're at least two weeks back before we do that," Natasha replied as she raised her head to look at him. "Well... unless you don't mind sleeping in a broken bed... that is," she stated seductively as she leant down and kissed him softly but passionately.

Clint smirked against her lips as he returned the kiss, opening his mouth to let their tongues battle for dominance. "You willing to sleep in a broken bed?" he whispered into her mouth, grinning as she giggled at his statement.

"It depends on how you're willing to break said bed," Natasha teased before gasping in surprise as Clint flipped them over so he was on top, gripping his shoulders as if holding on for dear life.

Clint grinned as he leant down and claimed her lips softly with his own. "Making love to you all night," he whispered into her mouth, grinning happily as she hummed in reply.

"Okay, that is something that I agree with one hundred percent," she whispered, grinning mischievously. "So bring it on Barton," she teased.

And Barton did exactly that.

And they had to get Tony to buy another bed. If you get the idea.

**So, any comments about this chapter? Or any recommendations?**


	4. Officially Retired

**Fanfic:****Where We Belong Ch. 4, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (**_**Don't think I'll ever**_**). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****.****  
****Summary:****Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty, Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**'****  
****Author's Note:****I am so, **_**so **_**sorry that I didn't update sooner. This chapter has actually been sitting in a folder on my computer for the past seven weeks. I'm an idiot for not updating sooner...  
A very special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_**Precious93 (I'm glad you enjoyed it so much... As for the shout out, you deserve it :) - **_**yo, everybody, go read **_**Precious93'**_**s work,. you won't be disappointed.**

_**ksp2010 (Glad you enjoyed it... And Tony buying a new bed, I simply could not resist)**_

_**avengingwolves/ 26wolfhawke (I hope you like this chapter too)**_

_**Starrgazer11 (Hope this is just as nice)**_

**And to the reviewers of my one-shot in this series, '**_**Pressure Release**_**':**

_**Precious93 (I'm glad you loved it so much... Thank you for all your help, ideas and support... You are simply amazing :)**_

_**lltulgestke (I'm glad you loved it... And I'm really happy that you think I'm an amazing writer... Your reviews are really appreciated... Thank you so much for your support :)**_

_**ksp2010 (I'm glad you think it was awesome... I do try to please my readers/ supporters :)**_

_**SuiLon434 (Yeah (Playboy) Tony probably did that a lot in front of JARVIS so technically they shouldn't be surprised that the AI would know what they're doing :)**_

_**avengingwolves/ 26wolfhawke (I'm glad you loved it... When is Tony never foolish...? And when does Pepper not have to deal with him :)**_

_**Superhero geek (I'm glad you thought it was awesome and that you loved it... I hope this is just as awesome)**_

_**sv4me (I'm glad you thought it was hot... As for Pepper listening in; that's for you to decide whether she was or not ;) Stay tuned in and I might have something that is just as enjoyable as 'Pressure Release' (possibly)**_

_**Guest (30**__**th**__** April 2013 - please sign in so I can thank you properly - I'm glad you liked it... Clint and Natasha deserve somebody allowing them to have some 'alone time'... even when it's ironically funny :)**_

_**TruShadowKing (I'm glad you liked it)**_

_**Donna (I'm glad you thought it was sexy fun... When does Tony **__**not **__**cause an interruption? Seriously, between explosions and his misbehaviour, how does anyone get anything done? :) JARVIS learned everything from Tony... Just saying :)**_

**Chapter Four: Officially Retired**

_**One Month Later... Natasha and Clint's Bedroom, Stark/ Avenger's Tower.**_

"Mmm... Clint... Don't get up," Natasha whispered as she felt said man move underneath her hand and head.

"Not getting up yet Baby... Just stretching before I cramp up," Clint whispered as he pulled his fiancé onto him fully, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively. "Morning Gorgeous," he added as he kissed her temple lovingly while she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Morning Handsome," Natasha whispered teasingly as she placed her arms on Clint's chest and rested her head on them so she could look him in the eye. "I _do_ _not_ wanna get up," she mumbled as she used her left hand to trace his facial features lovingly.

"I don't wanna get out of bed either Baby... But we gotta be up for Fury before he gets here because I do not want him walking in on us when we're still undressed," he stated, grinning as she chuckled at him. "Anyways, it's that or Tony comes up here and barges in on us."

"Okay, we're getting up," Natasha stated as she sat up quickly and climbed off of him. "I don't want Stark coming in here when we're naked," she stated solemnly, making Clint laugh at her - _God forbid him_ - girly behaviour lightly.

"Like he almost did when I came to '_de-stress_' you at _your_ office when you were undercover as '_Natalie Rushman_'?" Clint whispered as he pulled her back down on top of him, wrapping his arms around her waist and latching his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping on her pulse point, making Natasha moan at his actions.

"Exactly like that," Natasha replied as she tore her neck away from her fiancé's lips, knowing full well that if she let him continue they were gonna be late for their meeting with Fury. "Come on Clinton... I'll let you shower with me if you get up," she whispered as she placed two fingers of her left hand on his lips, stopping his questing mouth.

"Really?" Clint mumbled childishly against the pads of her fingers, throwing her his boyish grin when she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"_Yes my Hawk_," Natasha replied in her native tongue as she grabbed his hands and helped him out from underneath the bed covers. Clint smirked at her mischievously, making Natasha raise an eyebrow at him. **'What is he planning in that head of his?'** the red head thought before Clint suddenly lifted her bridal style, answering her unspoken question.

"Then I'm game," Clint stated as he walked to the bathroom with Natasha in his arms, her own wrapped lovingly around his neck for support. Clint grinned as Natasha kissed his pulse point as he let her turn on the shower at her chosen - _hot_ - temperature.

Clint quickly stepped under the spray with his red haired fiancé in his arms who relaxed into his body as they let the hot water run over them. "So what does Fury want to talk to us about?" the archer whispered into Natasha's ear as he finally set her down, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist and baby bump.

"Our retirement from S.H.E.I.L.D.," Natasha replied easily as Clint got to his knees, kissing her baby bump lovingly. "I do remember telling you that yesterday before dinner and the movie night with the rest of the group," she added, grinning at her fiancé as he groaned, showing he remembered what Natasha actually said the previous evening.

"Are you really ready to leave S.H.E.I.L.D?" Clint whispered as he stood up again, tipping Natasha's head back to wet her hair.

"Yes," Natasha whispered when she was able to look him in the eye. "Are you?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck while he tightened his own around her waist, their foreheads against each other.

"Yes," Clint whispered before he slowly brushed his lips, smiling as Natasha threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling his body closer to hers. "If you don't want us to go any further, you should stop now," Clint managed to mumble into the red head's mouth while he trailed his hands down over the curve of her ass and gripping her firm bottom steadily.

"Would I have asked you to shower with me if I hadn't planned on this?" Natasha muttered in reply, jumping slightly so she could wrap her legs around the archer's lean body. The red head pulled away from her fiancé's lips, panting breathlessly with a happy grin. "JARVIS?" she called out, earning a raised eyebrow from her lover.

"Yes Ms Romanoff?" the AI responded.

"Make sure no one gets onto this floor while myself and Clint are... ugh... _occupied..._ Please?" Natasha requested, smirking seductively at her future husband, earning a groan of approval from said man before he latched his lips to her weak spot, sucking and biting on the pale skin, marking her as his.

"Of course Ms Romanoff... And to inform you that your meeting with Director Fury is in three hours and thirty two minutes," JARVIS added, making the ex Russian grin mischievously.

"Thank you JARVIS," Natasha replied before turning her head so her lips were directly on Clint's left ear, her breath hot on the limb. "Baby, I want you to fuck right here in this shower... We haven't managed to christen it yet," she whispered in Russian, smirking as Clint shivered in anticipation.

"Oh... Well... we'll have to change that," Clint whispered against the skin of her pale neck, grinning boyishly as he moved his lips back to Natasha's, kissing the red head hungrily. The archer pushed the ex Russian up against the wet wall of the shower for better leverage, deepening their make out session even further.

"Fuck," Natasha gasped as she broke the kiss, throwing her head back carefully (_she had learnt from London that it was very sore for one to bang their head in the shower :)_ as she moaned loudly when Clint slid his left hand between them, brushing two archery roughened fingers over her clit.

"Shit... Nat... You're so fucking wet," Clint observed as he slid his two digits into Natasha's pussy. The archer hitched his fiancé's right leg higher up his back, opening her up further for him.

Natasha moaned louder as she used her own left hand to drag Clint's mouth further down her body to her chest, making the archer latch his lips around her right nipple, sucking and biting gently on the hardened nub. "I'm so wet for you Clint... Thinking about you... Inside me... Making me love with me," she whispered seductively in his ear, knowing exactly what the effects of her words had on her fiancé.

Clint groaned against Natasha's breast before letting go of her nipple with a loud wet 'pop', switching his lips to the red head's other breast. He added another digit inside her, grinning as she cursed colourfully in pleasure. "_And what do you want me to do about that Ms Romanova?_" he whispered against her chest.

"I want you to stick that big cock of yours inside me right now... And fuck me senseless in this shower," Natasha replied as she tugged on Clint's hair until they were face to face once more. "I want to cum around you as you make me pass out," she added seductively, grinning just as sinful as Clint groaned ad greedily attacked her lips with his own, their hips grinding against each other.

"Yes Ma'am," Clint whispered as he slipped his tongue into Natasha's mouth while sliding his fingers out of the red head's cunt, positioning his cock at her entrance, swiftly entering her with one touch, making the couple moan loudly in mutual appreciation at the sensation. "Oh God... Nat," the archer moaned against her lips as he slowly began to pull out of her before quickly thrusting back inside her, earning a squeal of delight from the ex Russian for his actions.

"God yes," Natasha moaned as she tightened her arms around Clint's neck, her legs fastened around his waist, sending him further inside her. Her eyes fell closed in pleasure as Clint set a steady, deep rhythm, her body arching towards her partner's as she felt her walls tighten impossibly harder around his cock.

"Jeez... Nat... You're so tight... Does it feel good?" Clint whispered as he braced his right hand on the wall behind Natasha while his left held the red head's body against his with the aid of the wall. "Does my large cock feel good inside your tight cunt?" he whispered, grinning as Natasha pulled him closer to her body.

Natasha nodded, unable to even think a coherent thought as pleasure coursed through her body as Clint continued to thrust hard and deep inside her tight entrance. Clint growled and stopped his movements, making Natasha moan his name in protest.

"_Come on and tell me Nat..._" Clint mumbled, grinning mischievously at the red head. "_Tell me exactly how good it is to have my cock inside your cunt?_" he whispered, angling his hips so that anytime Natasha moved, she would hit her G-spot off the tip of his cock. "_Now Ms Romanova!_"

"It feels so fucking good Clint... Now would you please just fuck me," Natasha practically begged, tightening her limbs around Clint in an attempt to get him to move again.

"How good?" Clint teased as he slowly began to move again.

"Please Clint... I need you to fuck me... I need that big fucking dick of yours to fuck me senseless," Natasha begged before claiming Clint's lips hungrily in order to get him to give in.

Pleased with his fiancé's response, Clint began to move just as he had before, hitting all the right spots inside her, making Natasha cry out in ecstasy at the sensations his movements were causing. "Shit... OH GOD... CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she suddenly came around Clint's length as he pounded inside her, her walls tightening hard around his length.

Natasha slumped against Clint's body, the archer holding her close to his body, slowly maintaining his strong thrusts inside her. When Natasha raised her head to look Clint in the eye, realisation passed over her face as she noticed the smirk on Clint's face. "I blacked out... didn't I?" Natasha mumbled as Clint kissed her softly.

"Mmhmm," Clint replied as Natasha opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance to battle for dominance with her own slick muscle. "You did request that I make you pass out," he added with a cheeky grin when they pulled apart to breathe.

"Mmm... I know," Natasha whispered as she massaged the nape of his neck lovingly, meeting him thrust for thrust as he hit all the right spots inside her. _If he kept that up, she was going to cum again_. "But now I want you to cum inside me and fill me up," she whispered, smirking as Clint groaned in response.

"Shit... Nat... You keep talking like that and it won't take me much longer to cum for you," Clint whispered as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, breathing steadily as he continued to thrust hard inside her.

"Really?" Natasha whispered, a wicked grin crossing her features as an idea came to her mind when he nodded his head in response. "Baby, please... Fuck me... God yes, just like that," she moaned into his ear, her grin growing wider as Clint's breath hitched in his throat at her words. "Baby, I want you to fuck me so hard that we cum together... I need to cum with you... So fucking badly."

And that was all that was needed to send Clint over the edge.

"NATASHA!" he practically roared as he came hard inside her, his seed covering her walls.

The sensation of Clint cuming inside her was all that took Natasha to reach her second climax. She screamed his name loudly as she came hard around his cock, milking him as they rode out their orgasms together. "Fuck," Clint gasped as he held Natasha close to him as they came down from their highs, grinning into the red head's neck.

"Ditto Barton," Natasha whispered as she turned off the shower beside them, burying her face into the well built chest of her lover. "I love you Clint," she whispered as she raised her head to kiss him tenderly.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered against Natasha's lips. "Come on... Let's get ready for this meeting baby," he whispered as he carried her into their bedroom.

"Mmmm... you wore me out Hawkboy," Natasha whispered as she allowed the archer to help her get dressed.

"I'll make it up to you later... And you can nap until Fury gets here as well," Clint whispered as he kissed her temple lovingly.

"Mmm... I like that idea," Natasha mumbled in reply.

*** * * Four hours later * * ***

"Mr Barton, Ms Romanova... Thank you for the amazing work you have done for S.H.E.I.L.D.," Fury stated as he stood up and shook the, now retired, agents' hands.

"Thank you Sir, for trusting us," Natasha responded as she stood up as well smiling at her adoptive father. Suddenly, Natasha pulled the dark skinned man into a daughter like hug, surprising both Clint and Fury. "You do realise that we want you and Maria involved in our child's life... Dad?" she whispered, loud enough for Clint to hear with his built in hearing aids.

"Whatever you guys want... Natalia," Nick responded as he returned the red head's hug.

"And I want you to do the sermon for our wedding too," Natasha added as she pulled away from her '_father_'.

"Figured as much... Of course I will," Fury responded, nodding at Clint in acknowledgement.

"Thank you Dad," Natasha whispered with a smile as Clint hugged her from behind... Proof that life did get better for people like them.

**Okay, yes I know that this was supposed to be update seven weeks ago... Tell me what you guys think and I'll do my best to update soon :)**


	5. BlackHawk's Wedding Plans

**Fanfic:****Where We Belong Ch. 5, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (**_**Don't think I'll ever**_**). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****2,690.****  
****Summary:****Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty, Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**'****  
****Author's Note:****I am so, **_**so **_**sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'm a major idiot for not updating sooner...  
A very special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_Precious93 (I'm glad you loved it Hun :) Thank you so much for your help and support, you are truly amazing :)_

_Starrgazer11 (I'm glad you liked it :) Sorry for the long update :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it :) Sorry I took so long to update :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it :)_

**And a very, very, very big thank you to the genius that is **_**Precious93**_** for your all of your help and amazing ideas... I seriously have no clue what I would do without you Hun :) Love you loads :)**

**Chapter Five: BlackHawk's Wedding Plans**

_**Two Months Later...**_

Natasha groaned as she slowly woke up from a restful sleep, smiling softly as she felt her fiancé wrap his arms tighter and more protectively around her waist and five month baby bump as he spooned her body lovingly.

"You awake Nat?" Clint whispered huskily, his voice rough from sleep, into her ear.

"Obviously," Natasha replied cheekily, smirking as she interlaced her fingers with Clint's and turning her head to look at him. "Morning," she whispered as he pressed his lips to hers softly.

"Morning," Clint whispered against her lips, smiling as Natasha closed her eyes once more and humming her contentment as he trace circles on her baby bump. "How are you feeling?" he whispered before pausing as he felt movement against his palms.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Natasha whispered as she opened her eyes to lock her emerald green ones with his stormy grey ones. "We just found out yesterday that we're gonna have twins in four months time," she added when her fiancée raised an eyebrow at her question, her smile growing as Clint smiled boyishly at her explanation as he remembered their appointment with Bruce the previous day.

"And next month we're getting married," Clint whispered as he slowly turned Natasha onto her back, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look at her properly. "_I love you Natasha_," he whispered in Russian as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"_I love you too Clint_," Natasha replied in the same tongue, grinning up at her archer happily when he slowly pulled away from her lips. "Come on; we promised Pepper we'd go to her to get the wedding plans finalised," the red head stated as she sat up slowly, smiling as Clint groaned slightly in realisation.

"Was it today, we'd say to go to her?" Clint whined as he pulled Natasha back down and on top of him, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Yes, it was... Now come on and let's get a shower... We both stink of sex," Natasha stated as she slowly pried herself from Clint's strong arms. The ex-Russian slowly got off the bed (_more like Clint's nest that he had permanently made their bed into_) before turning to look at the archer, who had yet to move, with a perfect raised eyebrow. "Are you gonna spend all day lying in bed looking like a lost puppy or are you gonna help me shower?" she asked teasingly, smirking at her fiancée mischievously.

Clint quickly jumped out of bed at his lover's statement and crossed the room to where she was standing, picking her up bridal style and walking into their en suite bathroom, Natasha giggling girlishly - a sound she would deny making to anyone but Clint - at his new found activeness while she wrapped her arms around her archer's neck.

"Should I say that every morning to get you out of bed anymore?" Natasha teased as they entered the bathroom, grinning at her fiancée cheekily.

"Baby, if you want me out of bed, just say the word," Clint stated with a lovingly smile, pressing his lips to Natasha's forehead tenderly.

"I like the sound of that Mr Barton," Natasha whispered as she pressed her lips against his pulse point... they were so going to be late for their meeting with Pepper.

_*** * * Almost Two Hours Later * * * **_

"You two are almost worse at time keeping than Tony," Pepper greeted with a knowing smirk as the couple exited the elevator and walked into the kitchen where the CEO was sitting and drinking a glass of orange juice.

"It would be impossible for anyone to be worse than Stark, Pepper," Natasha replied as she took a seat opposite her fellow red head while Clint made the ex-Russian a cup of the herbal tea she (_not so secretly_) liked and a cup of coffee for himself.

"True," Pepper replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "So what do you guys want to have finalised today?" the taller red head asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"We know that Nick will be performing the sermon... You and Tony have stated we are having it at Stark's mansion in Malibu," Clint stated as he handed Natasha her cup of tea and sitting down beside ex-Russian.

"And we are definitely _not_ having the wedding anywhere near what you and Tony's was or what Jane and Thor's was," Natasha added with a pointed look at her fellow red head.

"Hey, I was not to blame for the amount of guests that Tony invited to our wedding six weeks ago," Pepper replied with a happy grin while holding her hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "What about dresses and suits?" she asked, boycotting the subject about her own wedding.

Clint and Natasha shared a look before Natasha turned to Pepper with a raised eyebrow. "Pepper, is there something you're hiding from us?" the ex-Russian whispered, making sure that no one outside the three of them could hear her.

"I, eh... I..." Pepper stuttered, surprised that the ex assassins could tell something was up. Well, actually she shouldn't be that surprised that they did.

"Pepper, just spit it out," Clint said with a knowing smirk as he and his fiancée put two and two together.

"I'm pregnant... And I haven't told Tony yet," Pepper confessed, making the couple in front of her smile at the happy news.

"Congratulations Pepper," Natasha and Clint said at the same time as the ex-Russian stood up and walked around the island so she could hug the taller of the two red heads. "I'm so happy for you and Tony," she whispered as she pulled away from the sisterly hug.

"Thank you guys... I'm planning on telling him later... Now come on and let's get these plans finalised," Pepper stated as she picked up the tablet in front of her. "What type of dress are you thinking of wearing?" the CEO asked as she brought up the plans they had already made for the wedding.

"A simple white sundress... And don't argue with that Pepper," Natasha warned as she sat back down beside Clint, looking at the other woman with a pointed look.

"Even if I did argue with you about that, I would end up losing the argument like I have for the past how many months," Pepper replied, smirking at the smaller red head who blush slightly at her statement.

"Not my fault... I have told you all how many times that I do not like being the centre of attention," Natasha mumbled, the blush still darkening her cheeks slightly.

"None of us have counted past the tenth time you told us," Pepper replied with a knowing smirk, earning a half hearted glare from the ex-Russian. "Do you want me to wear a monkey suit Nat?" Clint asked before either red head started a feeble argument.

Natasha turned to her fiancée with a raised eyebrow, smirking at him slightly. "Why would I make you wear something that you are uncomfortable in Clint?" she asked, smiling as her archer sighed in obvious relief.

"_Thank you Baby,_" Clint whispered as he pressed his lips against Natasha's softly before slowly pulling away.

"Have you got the rings sorted?" Pepper asked, looking at the couple with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes... We had they made... From the arrow that I didn't release because I made a different call," Clint replied, interlacing the fingers of his right hand with those of Natasha's left. "I kept the arrow... And Natasha and I made the decision to melt it down and make our wedding rings," he explained, even though Pepper didn't need one.

"That is so cute," Pepper stated as se watched the couple smile at each other lovingly.

"One of the best decisions of my life," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips against Natasha's again.

just as Tony entered the kitchen.

"Hey, BlackHawk just because you two are finalising yer wedding plans doesn't mean you get to show constant PDA," Tony greeted as he pressed his lips to Pepper's forehead before heading to the fridge to take out the dark green concoction he always drank.

Clint and Natasha slowly pulled away and raised an eyebrow at the Billionaire in a way that obviously said, '_like you and Pepper don't do it enough yourselves_.' Tony just shrugged in reply before the rest of the group entered the kitchen as they had been told to the previous day as their pre-arranged plan.

"So no suits... Okay... What are we going to do for the bachelor/ bachelorette parties?" Pepper asked as they all moved to the sitting room.

"Spidey, are you going to allow Legolas go to a strip club for his stag do?" Tony asked as Pepper sat in his lap, working away on her tablet. Clint and Natasha were sitting in the other love chair, the ex-spy sitting in her archer's lap as she usually did while, Betty and Bruce sat on one of the couches, Steve and Darcy in another while Jane and Thor sat in a third.

Before Natasha could even reply, Clint shouted "NO!" The archer glared at the archer for even considering suggesting the strip club as a possible venue.

Natasha looked at her fiancée with an amused raised eyebrow. "You wouldn't even consider going to one?" she teased, smirking at him playfully although knowing the exact reason from his past that he would have never even considered setting one foot inside a strip club.

"_Never... I... You know what my father did... And why would I want to go see half naked women dance on poles when I have my wife to be at home in our bed... Safe and sound... And is expecting our first two children,_" Clint whispered in his fiancée native tongue, looking into her eyes with a solemn look in his stormy grey eyes.

Natasha smiled softly and kissed him softly before resting her head in the crook of Clint's neck as he wrapped his steel strong arms around her waist lovingly and protectively.

"What's a strip club?" Steve asked natively, making everyone look at the (_innocent_) soldier with amused raised eyebrows.

"JARVIS, will you please bring up footage of a regular strip club that isn't totally obstructing of explaining to Steve about what it is?" Tony requested, making most of the group snort at the ex-Playboy's choice of wording.

"Yes, Mr Stark," the AI replied as it brought up the requested footage, making Steve do a spit take of the coffee he was drinking and everyone else, but Darcy - who was rubbing a choking Steve's back in comfort - laugh at his obvious discomfort at the images.

"Clint, even if you did say yes to Tony's suggestion, I would not be going," Steve stated as he stopped choking, his face beet red from looking at the now finished footage.

"Steve, I have never willingly stepped inside a strip club unless it was for a mission," Clint replied before turning to Pepper. "Pepper, where are you taking Natasha for her hen party?" the archer asked, earning an elbow to the ribs from his fiancée in reply.

"We are taking Natasha for a spa day... And you are not arguing with that suggestion Natasha... Have you ever even been inside a spa?" the CEO asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I have been inside a Spa... Maria took me to one before and Clint took me twice... Once for our anniversary and once for my birthday," Natasha replied, glaring at the red head playfully.

"Legolas brought you to a Spa?!" Tony exclaimed, looking at said man with a shocked look.

"Yes Tin Man, I did... Why do you seem so surprised?" Clint shot back before realisation hit the archer. "Wait, you've never brought Pepper to a spa yourself?" the ex-assassin teased, earning a half hearted glare from the Billionaire.

"Shud'up," Tony mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Pepper's neck while the CEO smirked and continued to write in stuff on the tablet.

"You men have been shown up by Clint once more," Pepper teased, earning glares from the rest of the men. "Natasha, you are one lucky bitch," she added, making said woman smile lovingly up at her fiancée.

"I know," Natasha whispered, sharing a loving smile with Clint as they rested their hands over the red head's baby bump, feeling their children move inside her. Just as Clint was about to comment, JARVIS interrupted the group.

"Mr Barton, Director Fury is on his way up to yours and Ms Romanova's floor... He has requested to speak to you alone... Assistant Director Hill has just arrived on this floor," the AI stated just as Maria stepped into the room.

"Clint, go before your future 'father in law' murders you," Maria informed her cousin with a pointed look.

"I haven't done anything to piss him," Clint stated with a confused look.

"Yet... You're gonna get a talk from Nick... SO I suggest you get the fuck up to your room before he decides he wants to kill you for marrying his 'daughter'," Maria replied with a knowing smirk.

"That's why..." Clint mumbled as he slowly slid out from underneath Natasha, who pouted slightly at losing her pillow. "_I'll see you in a few minutes Baby_," he whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's softly before walking to the elevator.

"Nick, isn't really going to kill him... is he?" Natasha asked as she watched her archer leave the room.

"No..." Maria replied, grinning cheekily as the ex-Russian turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Nick is just gonna interrogate him until he sees that he really is good enough to marry you," the assistant director revealed, making Natasha blush at her words while everyone else laughed... Clint was so in for it now.

_*** * * Clint and Natasha's Floor * * ***_

"Sir?" Clint asked as he exited the floor and found Nick standing at the window wall.

"Since two months Clint, you don't call me 'Sir' anymore," Nick stated as he turned to look at the archer.

"Yeah... Old habits are hard to break... Nick," Clint replied, shifting nervously on his feet. "Did I do something wrong that I don't know that I've done wrong?" the archer asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Do you love Natasha?" Fury asked as he stood in front of his future 'son in law'.

"Yes," Clint replied simply, not at all hesitant in reply to the dark skinned man's questioning.

"Is the reason you left for seven months without contact to her, to protect her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love the twins that you and Natasha are going to welcome in little under four months time?"

"The fact that Natasha agreed to marry me... and wanted and wants me to be the father of her children has made me the happiest man in the world."

"Have you ever regretted your decision to spare her life in Budapest fifteen years ago?"

"That decision was the best decision of my life Nick... Natasha is the best thing that has ever happened to me... I have never, and will never, regret making a different call," Clint stated honestly, earning a smile from the S.H.E.I.L.D. Director.

"Not that I had any doubt, I was just making sure you weren't going to hurt my 'daughter'," Nick stated as he took Clint's hand and shook it firmly. "But I mean it Barton; you even think of hurting Natasha and I will personally put a bullet through your head," the dark skinned man warned, earning a nod from Clint.

"Nick, if I ever hurt Natasha or our twins, I put a bullet through my own skull... But that won't happen... I made a promise to Natasha when I first met her - and I have slightly tweaked that promise when we started dating - that I am not my father and I will never hurt her... I'm staying by her side until we become old and grey."

**Again, a big thank you to **_**Precious93**_** for all your help... You are a Genius that I do not know what I would do without you :)**

**To everyone else, sorry I took so long to update... I would love to hear what you all thought of this little chapter.**


	6. Finally

**Fanfic:****Where We Belong Ch. 6, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (**_**Don't think I'll ever**_**). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,560.****  
****Summary:****Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty, Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**'****  
****Author's Note:****I am so, **_**so **_**sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'm a major idiot for not updating sooner...  
A very special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_All For Jesus (Yup... Now there are _two_ pregnant women in the tower... Hehe... Poor Tony ;)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun :) I'm glad you liked it :) You really deserved it; you really helped it with my writer's block on several occasions :)_

_ksp2010 (Yeah, Fury is very protective of his '_daughter_' :) I hope you like this little piece :)_

_blackangel150 (Yes, these always get shown up by Clint :)_

_Black Magic Hunter (I'm glad you like it :)_

**Chapter Six: Finally**

_**One Month Later...**_

"Natasha, sit down before you put too much stress on the babies," Maria ordered, earning a half hearted glare from the said red head.

"Maria, you are not the pregnant one," Natasha stated but did as she was told, sitting down on the bed in the room she had been given for the night before the wedding.

"Tasha, why are you so worried?" Pepper asked as she set out the wedding dress on the bed beside her fellow red head.

"I have no clue," Natasha replied truthfully, earning amused chuckles from the five other women in the room. "I'm six months pregnant... So I'm blaming it on the hormones," she eventually added as she stood up again and walked over to the window.

"Tasha... It's 12.38... The sermon is supposed to start at 13.00," Maria stated as she walked over to the red head, raising a concerned eyebrow.

"_I'm twenty two minutes away from the best moment of my life so far,_" Natasha whispered in Greek with a smile, making the Assistant Director smirk in reply.

"_Yeah, if you're late, you're gonna give my cousin a heart attack_," the brunette stated, pointing at said man who was already at the altar type thing and pacing, watching his feet as he moved.

"_Fifteen months ago, he gave me a heart attack when he left me his dog tags and a letter explaining why he was gone... Turnaround is fair play_," Natasha replied with a small smirk.

"Do you want to know where Bruce and Steve brought him for his Stag Party?" Maria suddenly asked, making everyone look at her with mutually confused faces.

"That was two nights ago... How would you know what they did?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow. "I couldn't even get it out of Tony," she added.

"Nick," Maria replied with a nonchalant shrug before turning to face Natasha. "They brought him to the pub that my Dad used to bring you guys too when you completed a successful mission," the brunette confessed, smiling as Natasha smirked at the statement. "And the Clint went with Bruce to a tattoo parlour," she added, making Natasha raise an eyebrow at her.

"Clint went to a tattoo parlour?" Natasha asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes... Now come on and get dressed... Your husband is stressing himself out downstairs," Maria stated, pointing at said archer.

Natasha nodded and one more glance down at her fiancée, who had stopped pacing and was now staring out into the Pacific Ocean, turned to get ready.

_*** * * With Clint * * ***_

"Clint, if you don't stop pacing, you're gonna give yourself high blood pressure," Bruce warned the archer as said man continued to pace.

"Bruce, you're not the one who's getting married today," Clint replied as he tugged on his purple tie, literally claustrophobic.

"No but I will be in seven/ eight months," the doctor replied, smirking at the archer knowingly. "Clint, relax... Nothing wrong is going to happen," he added as the archer stopped pacing and looked out onto the water.

"You're right," Clint mumbled as he stared out onto horizon. "What time is it?" he asked, turning to look at his Best Man.

"12.51," Nick stated as he walked up to the two men. "Rogers has gone up to see if Natasha is ready yet," the dark skinned man added, nodding at his future '_son-in-law_.'

"Nine more minutes," Clint whispered, almost to himself, taking a deep breath.

"Relax Barton... The girls are able to see you from Natasha's floor," the Director, ordered/ informed, smirking knowingly at the ex S.H.E.I.L.D. agent.

"Nick... Shut up... That doesn't help," Clint replied with a feeble glare at his future '_father-in-law_'. "I am moments away from marrying the love of my life... So these are happy nerves..." he decided, almost speaking to himself.

"Get ready Lover Boy," Tony stated as he came up to the small group with Thor in tow.

"Really...?" Clint asked breathlessly as the Billionaire came up to him while Darcy, Betty and Jane exited the mansion ahead of Pepper and Maria, who Natasha had made her bridesmaids/ co-Maid of Honour.

"Really," Darcy and Jane stated at the same time, smiling kindly at the (_slightly nervous_) archer.

Clint smiled and stood ready to welcome his bride.

_*** * * With Natasha * * ***_

"Natasha, relax," Steve, Pepper and Maria said at the same time as Pepper added the final touch to the ex-Russian's make up.

"_Easy for you three to say,_" the ex-agent mumbled half heartedly in her native tongue, before standing up and taking her '_brother's_' offered arm and the small bouquet of flowers off of Maria.

"It's going to go fine Natasha... Stop worrying..." Steve whispered to his '_sister_', smiling as the woman feebly glared daggers at him in reply.

"Come on Steve... We better hurry up and get her down to Clint before the poor man has a heart attack," Maria stated as she and Pepper grabbed their own flowers and headed out the door.

"This is really happening," Natasha whispered, almost to herself, making Steve smirk at her.

"Yes, it is Natasha... so stop worrying," Steve whispered in reply as they stopped at the door, waiting for Nick to give the signal.

"It's the hormones," Natasha replied simply, earning a chuckle from the soldier beside her.

"Of course... plus the fact that you're expecting twins," Steve replied with a smirk which earned the soldier a weak slap from the red head. "You ready?" he whispered as Nick nodded at them as Maria and Pepper took their places.

"Yes," Natasha whispered, smiling slightly as she noted that, although he wasn't wearing a jacket, Clint looked very well in his white shirt and black slacks (_which surprised the ex-spy, seeing as her husband to be hated any type of suit_).

Steve nodded at Pepper and Maria before the four made their way up the aisle, the ex-Russian smiling as Clint turned around and his jaw dropped as he saw her for the first time in two days. Once they reached where Clint, Bruce and Nick were standing, Steve pressed his lips to Natasha's forehead in a brotherly way before giving her hand to Clint and walking over to Darcy and interlacing the fingers of his large right hand with those of her small left hand.

"_Hey Gorgeous... You are a sight for sore eyes Natasha_," Clint whispered in Russian, sharing a small loving smile with the beautiful red head. "_And you look amazing_," he added as he interlaced the archery roughened fingers of his right hand with the perfectly soft, smooth ones of her left.

Natasha smiled shyly at her future husband's words before whispering, "_And the same to you Baby_," tightening her grip on his hand. Clint was about to add something before Nick started talking.

"Because we all know that Natasha is _not_ a patient creature... we're going straight to the vows," the dark skinned man stated, earning a chuckle from everyone but Natasha (_who was feebly glaring dangerous daggers at her _'father') and Clint (_who was __totally__ distracted by his lover's appearance_). "Do you, Clinton Francis Barton, take Natasha Alianova Romanova to be your lawfully wedded wife, to promise to protect her and all the hell raisers (as they are yer kids) that you two are going to have in three months time and in the future?"

Clint (_As I said, who was __totally__ distracted by his lover's appearance_) received a nudge from Bruce, making the archer look at his former boss. "What?" the archer asked idiotically, slightly confused, earning a chuckle from everyone as it became obvious to them that the archer was obviously engrossed by the sight of Natasha after two days and how beautiful she looked right now.

"Do you, Clinton Francis Barton, take Natasha Alianova Romanova to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Nick repeated with an amused shake of his head.

"I do, yes, definitely," Clint replied, blushing slightly as he realised he had been distracted by Natasha. Again.

"Smooth Hotshot," Natasha whispered/ teased, smirking at her lover softly while everyone chuckled at the archer.

"Do you, Natasha Alianova Romanova, take Clinton Francis Barton to be your lawfully wedded husband, to protect him and all the tormentors (who, at least, wouldn't be as bad as Tony but probably as bad as the two of you were when ye pulled pranks on base) that you are obviously going to have?" Nick asked, earning an amused raised eyebrow from his '_daughter_'.

"I do," Natasha replied simply, grinning as Clint squeezed her fingers firmer.

"Bruce, the rings, please," Nick instructed, the doctor handing the couple their rings which they put on the correct fingers. "You may now kiss the bride," the dark skinned man added as he stepped away from the couple and walked over to his own lover.

Natasha smiled as Clint wrapped his steel strong arms around her waist and baby bump firmly while she wrapped her own arms around his neck before the archer claimed her lips hungrily, earning wolf whistles and cheers from the group.

"_Finally... I get to call 'Mrs Barton'_," Clint whispered in Russian against his _wife_'s lips, smiling at thought... she was officially his. Finally.

"_I like the sound of that_," Natasha replied with a soft smile against her _husband_'s lips. Finally.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? And I am giving you all fair warning right now: Expect major smut in the next chapter for the BlackHawk honeymoon.**


	7. BlackHawk's Honeymoon

**Fanfic:****Where We Belong Ch. 7, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (**_**Don't think I'll ever**_**). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****2,820.****  
****Summary:****Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty, Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**'****  
****Author's Note:****A very special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_Precious93 (Yup Clintasha Wedding :) Of course, Natasha's been distracting Clint from Day One :) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Hehe... Natasha shows her control in this chapter too... As you know she does :)_

_ksp2010 (Yeah... All '_Dads'_ should know not to annoy their usually impatient '_daughters_' :)_

_All For Jesus (I agree :) Maybe we can give him the award for best person for embarrassing people that usually no one can embarrass :)_

_**Precious93**_**, this one is for you Hun, thank you XD**

**Chapter Seven: BlackHawk's Honeymoon**

_**Four Hours Later...  
One of Tony's Private Islands...**_

Clint smiled as he watched his wife stand at the window, looking out into the moonlight. The archer took a moment to take in the sight of his pregnant wife (_he still wasn't going to get used to calling Natasha his wife during the duration of their honeymoon... they could be staying longer than just two weeks_) standing in a halo created by the moonlight, the contrast of her red hair against her white sundress. And she was officially his.

"See something you like my Hawk?" Natasha called out suddenly, turning her head slightly to look at her husband with a soft smirk. Her smirk grew into a loving smile as Clint slowly made his way over to her.

"Have I ever told you that you are perfect?" Clint whispered as he placed his hands on Natasha's hips lovingly, smiling at her tenderly. His smile deepened as Natasha blushed at his question.

"Yeah..." Natasha whispered as she slowly wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, returning his smile as he rested his forehead against hers. "Once or twice..." she added as Clint pressed his lips softly against hers while she played with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

"I don't tell you enough so," Clint whispered as they slowly pulled away, smiling lovingly at the red head.

Natasha only grinned (_in reply_) as she slowly brought her hands to the front of Clint's shirt, slowly undoing his buttons, the archer having long since removed his tie. "Maria told me that you and Bruce went to a tattoo parlour," the red head whispered as she undid the last button.

"Yeah," Clint whispered as Natasha pushed the shirt off of him, the red head freezing as she noticed the result of mentioned visit to the tattoo parlour.

"Clint," Natasha whispered as she brought her left hand up to trace Clint's new tattoo. She ran her fingers over the black ink, her fingers tracing the words, '**Natasha, ****Mo****Chroí****, ****Mo****Bheatha**(My Heart, My Life)' as well as four dates underneath the words. The red head raised her head to lock her emerald green eyes with her husband's stormy grey ones.

Clint smiled and brought his left hand up to Natasha's, squeezing her fingers lovingly. "The day we met... The day we started our relationship... Your birthday... And the day you said yes to marry me," the archer whispered softly, smiling as Natasha's eyes lit up in realisation.

Natasha bit her bottom lip before leaning up and brushing her lips over Clint's hungrily, bringing her hands up to wrap her arms around Clint's neck again. "_I love you Mr Barton_," Natasha whispered in her native tongue as she nibbled lightly on her husband's bottom lip.

"_I love you too Mrs Barton_," Clint whispered into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife firmly, returning the hungry kiss. The couple began moving backwards towards the bed, their lips never parting even when Clint's knees hit the bed, making the archer fall back onto the bed, pulling the red head with him. The two moved up the bed through their heated make out session until Clint's head had met the pillows.

Natasha smirked as she pulled away from her husband's lips, both of them breathing heavily while the ex-Russian moved so she could straddle her husband. The red head's smirk grew as she quickly removed her dress, Clint's breath hitching as his eyes tracked over the purple lingerie.

"Nat, you're trying to kill me," Clint whispered, his voice hoarse with love and lust, the archer bringing his hands to his wife's hips.

"No... I did try that once, almost ten years ago... But we got stuck as partners instead... Remember?" Natasha whispered, grinning down at the archer mischievously.

"Best idea Fury ever had for punishment," Clint replied, massaging his wife's hips lovingly.

"Agreed," Natasha whispered as she brought her hands up behind her back and unclasping her strapless bra herself before leaning down to brush her lips against her husband's teasingly slowly. The red head grinned as Clint groaned slightly at her teasing, bracing his feet against the sheets of the bed and tugging her closer to him.

"Tease," Clint mumbled against Natasha's lips, making his wife grin against his lips knowingly.

"I know... You've called me that so many times," Natasha whispered as she nibbled and sucked on the archer's bottom lip, smiling as he brought his hands to hers, interlacing the fingers. The red head grinned as she brought their hands up to the pillows subtly as she deepened the kiss, snaking her tongue into Clint's mouth, battling his own for dominance.

Clint grinned and gave up the battle of their tongues before suddenly, he felt his hands being tied to the head board. Natasha pulled away from his lips, smirking at him cheekily as she perched herself directly on his hips.

"Did I do something wrong that I haven't realised yet?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow as Natasha leaned over him, brushing her lips teasingly against his pulse point, nipping and sucking lightly on the beating pulse.

"No... I just wanted to be in control tonight... Because I don't think we'll be spending much time out of bed," Natasha whispered, slowly grinding against her husband, making him throw back his head in pleasure as her core rocked against the (_very_) obvious bulge in his pants.

Clint grinded up at his wife mischievously as he thrusted his hips up against hers, making the red head moan in reply.

"I don't think I told you that you could move yet Mr Barton," Natasha reprimanded gently, moving her hands to grip her husband's hips to prevent him from moving again. "Did I?" she whispered as she leaned down and brushed her lips teasingly against the archer's.

Clint didn't reply as he bit his bottom lip, knowing from the last time that he spoke with similar circumstances, he had been left on the couch with a boner all night.

"Good boy," Natasha whispered as she moved her hands up to Clint's biceps, massaging the firm muscles lovingly. "What must you refer to me as Mr Barton?" Natasha whispered as she moved her hands to her husband's shoulders, massaging them firmly.

"Mistress," Clint replied, remembering the _rules_ perfectly from the last time.

Natasha smirked as she moved her hips against Clint's pelvis again, making the archer grunt in reply. "Very good Mr Barton... You've learned since the last time," she teased, grinning as she watched her husband's stormy grey eyes roll into the back of his head at the sensation of her grinding against the large bulge in his pants.

Clint threw his head back in pleasure, grunting as he felt the heat of Natasha's core through the fabric of his pants and boxers. The archer used his sniper training to control his instinct to thrust up against his wife's grinding hips.

"Mistress..." Clint moaned as Natasha stopped moving her hips, trailing her hands down to his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles and his various scars tenderly.

Natasha smirked at her husband as she leant down and pressed her lips over his beating heart, massaging his skin and the area of his tattoo with her lips. "Yes Mr Barton... Is there something that you need?" she whispered teasingly, brushing her lips across his skin, slowly making her way down his body.

"Please... stop... teasing... Na-... Mistress..." Clint begged as his wife ran her tongue along the outline of his abs teasingly, sliding her tongue onto his belly button, making the archer bite his lip, hard enough to draw blood, in an attempt to control the urge to buck his hips up into Natasha's touch.

"Mmm... have you been good for the past two days Mr Barton?" Natasha whispered tauntingly as she mouthed at Clint's happy trail playfully.

"Good how, Mistress?" Clint replied, unsure of his wife's question.

"Have you had any dirty thoughts about your wife in the past two days?" Natasha whispered, teasingly slowly undoing the button his slacks.

"Does thoughts about us finally getting to have the happy ending we both thought we would never get count, Mistress?" Clint whispered, making Natasha pause her movements and look up at him, a soft smile crossing her features.

"_I love you Clint_," Natasha whispered in her native tongue, leaning up to kiss her husband tenderly but hungrily, letting their act fall momentarily.

"_I love you too Natasha_," Clint replied softly in the same tongue, kissing his wife back with the exact equal passion as she gave. The archer moaned into the kiss as Natasha moved her hips against Clint's again, making the sandy blonde thrust his hips up towards his wife's.

"Ah ah ah," Natasha reprimanded, pulling back slightly with a mischievous smirk. "I didn't give you permission to move Mr Barton," she whispered, making Clint groan as realisation hit him.

"Sorry Mistress... Won't happen again Mistress," Clint replied in Russian as Natasha slowly kissed her way down his body, nipping playfully on his tanned skin.

"It better not... But this is the second time that you've done this," Natasha whispered as she reached his pants, slipping her two index fingers into two belt loops, tugging on the slacks firmly. "Hips up," she ordered, her voice husky with lust and her natural accent entering her tone, making her husband grunt in approval.

Clint did as he was told and raised his hips up for the red head, waiting for her to give the order to lower them once more. Natasha smirked up at her husband as she placed her hands on his hips and pushed him down, lowering her mouth over the bulge in the archer's boxers, making him gasp in unadulterated pleasure as she mouthed at him through the fabric.

Natasha smirked boldly as Clint moaned her name in pleasure, allowing her husband that as she teased him through his boxers; _she did love him after all_. Finally, what felt like an hour for the archer, the ex-Russian quickly removed his boxers, baring his hard erection to the cool air of the summer evening.

Clint sagged in relief when Natasha removed his boxers, breathing deeply to control his need to get out of the restraints that Natasha had put on his wrists. The archer gasped loudly in pleasure as Natasha wrapped her left hand around the base of his length, the coolness of both her wedding ring and engagement ring playing havoc on his senses.

"Don't move Barton," Natasha ordered as she slowly (more like teasingly) wrapped her lips around the head of her husband's cock, looking up at the archer through her lashes, grinning as Clint raised his head slightly to look at her. The red head slowly moved her lips over Clint's length, grinning as he gasped her name in pleasure at her actions. She kept her lips wrapped around his cock while she brought her hands to his thighs, pushing his legs further apart to make more room fo her.

Clint gripped the lace restraints his wrists were caught in firmly in an attempt to stop himself from trusting up towards Natasha as she cup his balls with her left hand, massaging them firmly, one at a time while using her right hand to pump what she couldn't fit in her mouth. If she kept at what she was doing, he going to cum in her mouth.

Suddenly, Natasha removed her lips from her husband's length, smirking as he twitched in her right hand as his cock met cold air again. "Somebody enjoyed that," she teased as she pressed a soft kiss against the head before slowly moving her way back up her husband's body.

Clint gulped and nodded, unable to form any coherent thoughts as he watched his wife removed her thong herself before straddling his hips, gripping his cock in her right hand, teasingly sliding it through her folds. The archer vaguely noted that the red head's thong was soaked with her juices as the ex-Russian teased him. "Nat... Mistress... please," Clint whined before groaning as his wife positioned him at her entrance before sliding him through her slit teasingly.

"Please what Mr Barton?" Natasha teased, purposely using her natural accent, knowing exactly how it affected her husband. Suddenly, the red head sunk down on her husband's cock, making the both cry out in pleasure at the mutual sensation of Clint's length filling Natasha to the hilt.

"Fuck... Nat..." Clint gasped, pulling harder on the restraints. The archer panted heavily as Natasha waited for her walls to stretch to accommodate his length. "How are you so fucking tight?" he moaned as the red head braced her hands on his chest.

"You're asking me that after how many years of our relationship?" Natasha teased with a smirk, watching as her husband grunted with an effort to prevent himself from thrusting upwards until she was ready. The red head brought her left hand backwards, tapping his kneecap to get his attention. "Brace... your feet... on the... bed," the ex-Russian ordered, panting with obvious pleasure.

Clint did as he was told as Natasha brought both her hands to his knees, using the grip as leverage as she slowly began to rise up until only the tip of Clint's length before sinking back down on him quickly, making them both moan in pleasure at the sensation.

Clint locked his stormy grey eyes with Natasha's emerald green ones, both of their eyes almost black with loving desire. They both moaned as Natasha set a steadily fast pace, the couple moaning in reciprocated pleasure at the sensations of the ex-Russian's movements.

"Clint... Fuck... Oh God, I'm close," Natasha moaned as she leaned forward to kiss him hungrily, nipping on his bottom lip greedily.

Clint smirked against his wife's lips as he slowly slid his hands out from the restraints just as Natasha came hard around his length. The archer suddenly flipped them over so he was on top, continuing to thrust into her steadily, prolonging the red head's pleasure, which, in turn, pulled Clint over the edge with her. He pumped once, twice more inside her before collapsing slightly on top of her, bracing his weight on his arms so he would crush his wife.

"You are perfect Natasha," Clint whispered as he raised his head from the crook of said woman's neck, smiling as his wife chuckled shyly in reply.

"I love you Clint," Natasha whispered as she trailed her fingers tenderly through the short hairs on the nape of her husband's neck, pressing her lips lovingly against his temple with a soft smile.

Clint raised his head so he could rest his forehead against Natasha's, smiling at his wife lovingly. "I love you too Nat," the archer whispered before pulling out of her, making the two moan in protest at the loss of contact, and leaned down so he could press his lips against her stomach lovingly twice for each twin.

"If one of the twins is a boy, can we name him Francis Joseph?" Natasha whispered, making Clint raise his head to look at her with a surprised look.

"You want to give one of our possible sons, my second name as his first name?" Clint whispered softly as he crawled back up his wife's body to look in her green eyes.

"Yes," Natasha whispered softly, smiling at her husband lovingly.

Clint returned Natasha's smile and kissed her gently but passionately. "And if one of them is a girl, can we name her Natalia Alexis?" Clint whispered when they slowly pulled away, grinning as his wife's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Okay," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck. "And if we have two sons, you now have to come up with the second name," she whispered, smiling at her husband as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Declan Phillip," Clint whispered after a few minutes, smiling at Natasha as she smiled at his suggestion. "Now, you have to come up with another girl's name," he whispered softly.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she thought about the names they had all said that they liked. "Arianna Lucya," she whispered softly, grinning up at her husband tenderly.

"Those names are perfect... like our children's mother," Clint whispered as he Natasha tenderly.

Natasha blushed at her husband's words but deepened the kiss further as she felt her husband's length harden against the inside of her right thigh. "I love you," she whispered before moaning loudly as Clint brought one of his hands to their fronts, flicking his thumb against her clit.

"I love you too," Clint whispered as they began their second round of love making of the night.

_I'm not gonna tell you how many rounds the couple went through that night... Or the next two weeks... Because that is what your imagination is for :)_

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? All reviews (no flames, please?) are welcomed.**


	8. Clintasha's Home!

**Fanfic:****Where We Belong Ch. 8, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (**_**Don't think I'll ever**_**). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****755.****  
****Summary:****Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty, Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**'****  
****Author's Note:****A very special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_ksp2010 (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Yes, they did have a _creative_ honeymoon :) I thought it would be a nice tattoo :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it :) Thank you :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :)_

**Chapter Eight: Clintasha's Home!**

_**Two Weeks Later...  
Avengers' Tower...**_

"CLINTASHA'S HOME!" Tony shouted the minute said couple stepped on his and Pepper's floor, earning two amused glares from the ex-assassins.

"You came up with a ship name for us while we were gone?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow, glaring at the Billionaire playfully.

"I got bored anytime I wasn't with Pepper or doing something in the lab," Tony replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Meaning you missed us," Clint teased, earning a pout from the ex-Playboy.

"Oh shud'up Cupid," Tony mumbled, tightening his arms around Pepper's waist protectively.

"Pep, did you tell him?" Natasha asked with a knowing look shot at her fellow red head.

"Yeah I did," Pepper replied, interlacing her fingers with Tony's lovingly.

"Yeah, ye two missed his reaction... The idiot passed out," Steve informed them, earning the captain a glare from the so called Genius.

Natasha and Clint shared a look before walking over to the free arm chair. "Nah... We kinda guessed that he would faint so we requested JARVIS to record his reaction when Pepper finally told him," Natasha confessed as she settled easily into her husband's arms.

"JARVIS, DELETE THAT VIDEO!" Tony shouted, glaring at Natasha and Clint.

"Sir, I am unable to perform that action without the codes from Mrs Barton," the AI replied, making Natasha and Clint smirk at the Billionaire.

"How long did you have that video of me and Clint when I was working undercover as Natalie Rushman? Natasha asked, returning the Genius' glare.

"Okay... Fine... Keep that bloody video," Tony mumbled, burying his face into the nape of Pepper's neck.

"You make it seem so bad Tony," Pepper stated, turning her head to look at her husband with a knowing smirk. In reply, Tony stuck his tongue at her childishly before kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Nope, you just deserved a better reaction," Tony whispered into his wife's ear, making the CEO smile softly at his concern.

"That was the reaction I was expecting so just relax..." Pepper whispered, pressing her lips against Tony's softly. "Stop worrying," she added when she pulled away.

Natasha and Clint shared a knowing look as they watched the couples in front of them; Tony and Pepper having a private conversation. Steve and Darcy having a tickling match on the couch. Thor holding a half sleeping Jane while Bruce and Betty sat on the remaining armchair, the doctor tracing circles on the brunette's stomach.

"Bruce, Betty, is there something you two aren't telling us?" Clint asked, making the two in question pause and look at him with shocked faces.

"How did you know?" Bruce and Betty asked at the same time, unable to comprehend how they archer could know.

"You're rubbing circles on Betty's stomach... Your arms are wrapped protectively around her waist," Natasha stated as if it was so obvious.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" Tony and Steve shouted at the same time, not knowing what the two ex-assassins were getting at.

"I'm pregnant," Betty revealed, making everyone else's jaws drop at her revelation.

"How would you two know that by just looking at them?" Tony asked, raising a confused face at the two ex-assassins. "You've been gone for two weeks and you were able to tell Betty was pregnant just from looking at her and Bruce?"

"Yes Stark, because we were able to tell that Pepper was pregnant the day we were finalising the wedding plans by her _body language_," Natasha emphasized, smirking at the Billionaire as his jaw dropped in surprise.

"YOU KNEW SINCE THEN!" Tony shouted, shocked to know the two ex S.H.E.I.L.D. agents knew he was going to be a dad before him.

"Jane's pregnant too," Clint stated as if it was so obvious, making everyone's jaws drop in surprise.

"I swear to God, how the fuck are you two able to do that?" Jane asked, the scientist raising her head to glare at the archer and ex-spy half heartedly.

"You were vomiting before the wedding, you are lying half asleep, half on top of your husband, with his and your arms wrapped protectively around your stomach," Natasha replied with a smirk.

"That's what was missing the past two weeks," Steve mumbled making everyone look at him with a puzzled face. "Clint and Natasha knowing what was going on with everyone before we knew ourselves," he finished, making said couple smirk knowingly.

"Oh shit... Now there's four pregnant women in the Tower... Nobody annoy them!" Tony shouted/ ordered, making everyone laugh at how correct he actually was.

**Yeah, it's short I know, but you all needed to read that before the next few chapters :) So tell me what you guys think all though of this :)**


	9. Hot-shot, wake up

**Fanfic: Where We Belong Ch. 9, Avengers.**  
**Author: ShadowBeats22107.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers (Don't think I'll ever). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.**  
**Rated: M or NC/17.**  
**Word Count: 2,000.**  
**Summary: Basically, the sequel to '_This Is More Than Love_.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty,Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '_This Is More Than Love_.'**  
**Author's Note: A very special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you liked her reaction :)_

_Precious93 (It's Tony...when does he not annoy Natasha and Pepper - let alone the rest of the women :)Thank you, I'm glad you liked it Hun...Thank you so much for helping me figure out where I'm going where with this :) I will never be able to repay you Hun :)_

_ksp2010 (Yes, definitely hormones flying in Avengers Tower :) It's Tony, what do you think he's gonna do :)_

**Chapter Nine: Hot-shot, wake up!**

**_Almost Two Months Later..._**

"Tony, I swear to God, if you don't shut up right now, I am going to fucking castrate you," Natasha growled, glaring at said Billionaire.

Tony gulped nervously, making Clint chuckle as he tightened his arms around Natasha's baby bump, smiling as Natasha snuggled back into his chest. He kept his eyes closed as she turned her head so her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"Seriously, how did you guys start your relationship?" Tony asked again, making Natasha growl against Clint's neck.

"Stark, I swear to God that if you don't shut up right now, I will castrate you myself," Clint warned, cracking an eye open to glare at the so called Genius just as Pepper walked into the room with a pale face.

"Clint, Natasha, don't kill Tony, I'm not raising twins on my own," the CEO warned as she walked over to her own husband, sitting in his lap.

"Crap, both red heads are expecting twins," Steve stated, making Natasha, Pepper and Clint glare at the soldier who gulped nervously in reply. "Sorry," he whispered, making everyone chuckle at him.

"Poor baby," Darcy teased her boyfriend, making Steve glare at her playfully.

"Troublesome," Natasha muttered sleepily in Russian, making Clint chuckle at her lightly.

"Tired Baby?" Clint whispered in the same tongue to Natasha as the red head yawned softly against the crook of his neck.

"Yes," Natasha replied simply, making Clint press his lips to her forehead softly.

"Come on, we're going to bed," the archer whispered as he suddenly stood up with Natasha in his arms, bridal style. Clint bid his goodbyes before carrying his already half sleeping, eight month pregnant wife to the elevator.

"Okay, how does Clint get away with making jokes about the pregnancies and no one tries to kill him for it?" Tony asked, making everyone chuckle at the question.

"Because Clint isn't trying to get a reaction, he's trying to get Natasha to relax," Pepper replied, fixing her husband with a knowing look. "So do not piss her off for the next two weeks or so so Natasha doesn't worry about anything," she warned threateningly, making Tony gulp.

"Okay, I won't annoy Natasha," Tony replied, pressing his lips to Pepper's temple lovingly, tightening his protective hug around her stomach, their fingers interlaced on her four month baby bump.

**_* * * With Clint and Natasha * * *_**

"You okay Baby?" Clint whispered as he slowly placed Natasha down on their bed, smiling slightly when she whined at the loss of contact with him.

"I will be when you get into this bed with me," Natasha replied, smirking up at her husband playfully.

"I will get in beside you once we are both ready for bed," Clint replied as he tugged his shirt over his head, grinning at his wife lovingly as he chucked his pants and helped the ex-Russian out of her clothes and into the shirt he had just worn.

Natasha smirked before reaching up and pulling Clint down beside her, resting her head over his heart. Clint smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife protectively.

"I love you Nat," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's forehead lovingly while tracing the relaxing circles on her baby bump.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she pressed her lips to his chest, smiling against his skin softly, the red head not showing her husband any sign of discomfort as she felt their children move around in her stomach more harder than usual.

**_* * * Later That Night * * *_**

"Clint... wake up...," Natasha whispered as she shook her husband slightly trying to wake him up. When he made no movement other than tighten his protective hold around her stomach. The ex-Russian grabbed a pillow and hit Clint over the head with it, slightly shouting, "Oi, Hot-shot, wake up!"

Clint woke with a jump, quickly noting the pale look on his wife's face. "Nat, what's wrong?" he whispered before noticing the wet fluids on the sheets.

"The babies are coming," Natasha replied simply before flinching as she felt another contraction.

"Right," Clint stated as he quickly climbed out of bed, pulling on his discarded sweatpants and helping Natasha out of bed before deciding to carry her to the elevator in order to ease her muscle cramps. "JARVIS, what time is it?" the archer asked, as he walked to the elevator.

"03.57, Mr Barton, " the AI replied as Clint pressed his lips to Natasha's forehead soothingly.

"Thank you JARVIS... Can you tell Bruce that we are on his way down to his and Betty's floor please?" Clint requested as Natasha flinched in his arms as she felt another contraction hit her.

"Mr Barton, I informed Dr Banner the moment Mrs Barton told you that her waters had broken," JARVIS responded just as the elevator door opened to Bruce and Betty's floor.

"Thank you JARVIS," Clint replied as he carried Natasha into the lab where Betty and Bruce were waiting for them. "Bruce, Betty," the archer greeted as he walked over to the bed, slowly placing Natasha onto the sheets before climbing behind her on Bruce's order so Natasha could be more comfortable.

"Natasha, how far apart are your contractions?" Bruce asked as Natasha relaxed back against Clint's chest, the red head comfortable in her husband's arms.

"Around three minutes," Natasha replied before gasping as another contraction hit her.

"Okay... I need to check how dilated you are," Bruce stated as he knelt down so he could do as he said. "I told you beforehand so don't kill me," he added as he cheeked her dilation. "How long have the twins been more active than usual?" the doctor asked as he signalled to Betty for gloves.

"Since around six o'clock," Natasha replied as Clint massaged the small of her back with his right hand lovingly, trying to ease the slight cramp in her muscles while his left rubbed comforting shapes on her baby bump.

"And when did the contractions start?" Bruce asked as Betty came up beside him with the necessary equipment they would need to deliver the twins.

"Around sometime after we went to bed... I think," Natasha replied as she interlaced the fingers of her left hand with Clint's, closing her eyes as her husband pressed a soothing kiss to the back of her neck.

"Well, you're around nine centimetres dilated so you'll have to start pushing soon," Bruce stated just as another contractions hit Natasha.

"Easy for you to say Bruce," Natasha muttered half heartedly, making Clint grin slightly as he pressed his lips to her left temple lovingly when the red head turned her head so her face was buried in her archer's neck.

"Sorry," Bruce mumbled as he checked how dilated Natasha was. "Okay, Natasha, you can start pushing on your next contraction," the doctor instructed as Natasha took both of Clint's hands in hers, interlacing the fingers as she did so.

Natasha nodded and the minute she felt her next contraction, she began pushing, grunting slightly at the pain and tightened her hold on Clint's hands.

"Fuck... Clint... I'm getting you neutered after this," Natasha warned half heartedly before groaning loudly.

"Whatever you want Baby," Clint whispered as he brought his right hand up to Natasha's hair, pulling the sweaty red locks out of her face. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head lovingly, unable to stop the smile on his face as his wife began to curse at him (and his love making skills) in every coherent language she could think of, making Bruce and Betty look at the archer with mutually concerned faces; yes, they knew Natasha could be cruel with words (example, threatening to castrate Tony on nearly a daily basis) but they never heard her say anything like what she was saying at the moment.

"Clint... Barton... I fucking... hate you," Natasha groaned before a sudden cry distracted her from her pain.

"Hey guys, here's your son," Bruce stated as he handed the newborn baby to the new mother, smiling at her as Natasha stared in awe at the small infant.

"Hello Francis Joseph," Natasha whispered as she traced the fingers of her left hand over her son's face, smiling as the little boy quickly calmed down into her touch, curling towards her touch. Clint smiled and kissed his wife's temple as he followed Bruce's instructions and cut Francis' umbilical cord.

"Natasha, will you give Francis to Betty for her to clean him while you deliver your second child," Bruce requested as he noticed said second child crowning after he slowly pulled Francis' placenta out of Natasha.

Natasha nodded reluctantly and handed her son to Betty before groaning as a particular painful contraction coursed through her body. "_Ugh... at least two more years... Clint... before you even think about getting me pregnant again_," she started in her native tongue as she looked up at her husband, "_Or I swear to God, I'm divorcing you_," she threatened half heartedly, making Clint smirk at her before pressing his lips to hers softly.

"_Whatever you want Baby... But I don't think it was my fault that we were gonna have twins... there's no twins on either side of my biological families_," the archer whispered in the same tongue, taking Natasha's left hand in his, returning her soft smile.

Natasha only smirked in reply before groaning as she pushed hard, a loud wail interrupting their conversation.

"Well guys, you two can say hi to your baby girl," Bruce whispered as he handed said little girl to Natasha, allowing Clint to cut his daughter's umbilical cord the same way he had done to Francis'.

"Hi Natalia Alexis," Natasha whispered, smiling as Natalia quickly quietened at her touch and voice, her daughter curling towards her touch.

Clint smiled proudly as he watched his wife interact with their daughter just as Betty walked back over to them with a now freshly, clean Francis in her arms. "Hey guys, Francis is hungry," Betty whispered as she handed Francis to Natasha while taking Natalia off her and bringing the little girl to get clean like her older brother.

Natasha pulled down her shirt slightly and followed Bruce's instruction to breastfeed Francis. It took two or three goes before Francis finally latched his lips to his mother's breast, feeding hungrily. Natasha gasped at the new sensation but brought her left hand to trace her son's face softly as he fed.

Betty smiled as she brought Natalia back over to her parents, handing the little girl to Clint. "Congratulations," she whispered to the new parents.

"Thank you," Clint whispered as he held his daughter for the first time. "_We did good Nat_," Clint whispered to Natasha in Russian, making the red head smile as she looked up from their son, smiling at her husband lovingly.

"I love you Clint," Natasha whispered before Clint leaned down the rest of the way and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered against his wife's lips before Francis finished feeding, Natasha following Betty's instructions to burp the newborn boy.

"Now, you two have to switch so Natasha can feed Natalia," Betty stated, the couple following the female scientist's instructions. Clint smiled as he held his son for the first time, smiling proudly as the little boy relaxed just as quickly to him as he did to Natasha.

It took less time with Natalia to find the right position to feed, the small girl quickly learning how to feed from her mother. "We really did good Clint," Natasha whispered, smiling at her husband. "Our children are our clean ledgers," she whispered as Clint pressed his lips to hers softly.

**So, Francis Joseph and Natalia Alexis Barton have arrived.**

**I'd love to hear your guys' responses :)**


	10. The Twins Come Home

**Fanfic: Where We Belong Ch. 10, Avengers.  
Author: ShadowBeats22107.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers (Don't think I'll ever). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.  
Rated: M or NC/17.  
Word Count: 780.  
Summary: Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty,Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.'  
Author's Note: A very special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_ksp2010 (Yup, the Barton twins are here :) Thank you, I'm glad you like their names :) Yeah, I thought it would be funny for Steve to say that :) I'm glad you loved it :)_

_Precious93 (Yup, Francis and Natalia are here :) What is it with you and reading my mind :) It's like you're hooked into my brain at times :)_

_avengingwolves (Yup, Clintasha's babies have arrived :)_

_All For Jesus (I do have to keep you guys interested some way, even if it means doing what people didn't expect :) I'm glad you thought it was cute :)_

**Chapter Ten: The Twins Come Home**

_**Later That Day (Night)...  
Bartons' Apartment**_

"They look like you Clint," Natasha whispered as they put the twins down to sleep, the archer standing behind the red head, his strong, steel-like arms wrapped protectively around her waist. The ex-Russian smiled softly as Clint pressed a loving kiss to the nape of her neck as she interlaced her fingers with his over her stomach. Both twins had Clint's sandy blonde hair while Francis had Natasha's emerald green eyes and Natalia had Clint's stormy grey ones.

"Except Francis has your green eyes while Natalia has mine," Clint whispered, smiling into the back of Natasha's neck as she hummed her contentment, his wife closing her eyes and resting her head back against his shoulder as they watched their children sleep soundly in their cribs.

"We have our children Clint," Natasha whispered, turning her face to smile into her husband's neck. Clint grinned and pressed his lips to the crown of his wife's head, smiling proudly as he noticed that both Francis and Natalia had their fists balled up, their own personal fighting stance. '_Definitely our children,_' he thought proudly.

"Our Babies... Nat," Clint whispered. "I love you Natasha Barton," he whispered as Natasha turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Clint Barton," Natasha whispered before leaning up and pressing her lips to his tenderly. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, when I told you that I hate you," she whispered as she slowly pulled away so she could look Clint in the eye.

"I know you didn't mean it Baby," Clint whispered as he brought Natasha's left hand to his chest, just over the tattoo of her name and the dates. "You were in pain and you tend to curse when you are in pain," he whispered, smiling at her softly.

"Yeah, after knowing me for almost eleven years, you would know that," Natasha whispered with a soft smile as she let her fingers play with the hairs on the nape of the twenty eight year old's neck. "_I am one lucky, fucked up bitch to be your wife,_" the twenty six year old whispered/ confessed in Russian, making Clint smile happily and proudly at her words.

"_I'm one lucky bastard to be your husband, Nat,_" Clint whispered in the same tongue, smiling as he claimed Natasha's lips once more, the new parents content in each other's arms.

"I'm thinking that I should get the twins' names as a tattoo with their date of births," Clint whispered after a few minutes, making Natasha grin against his lips in reply.

"That sounds nice Baby," Natasha whispered as they slowly made their way over to their bed, having decided during their honeymoon that would have the cribs in the master bedroom until the twins were two months old.

Clint smiled before suddenly picking Natasha up bridal style, smiling at his wife lovingly as she squealed (_which she would deny ever making to everyone but Clint_) in surprise. The red head raised an eyebrow at the archer, a small smile on her face as he carried her over to their bed.

"You need to rest," Clint whispered as an explanation as he lower Natasha onto the bed, smiling as she pouted at him childishly. The archer smiled as he climbed into the bed beside his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively. "Thank you Baby," he whispered as the red head moved so her head was resting in the crook of his neck, her left hand resting over his bare chest, her left fingers tracing his tattoo lovingly.

"For what?" Natasha whispered as she fought a yawn.

"For making me the luckiest and happiest man in the world," Clint whispered, making Natasha smile against his skin lovingly.

"You made me the luckiest woman in the world when we started our relationship back in 2005," Natasha whispered softly before yawning from exhaustion.

"The best decision of my life was making a different call in 2003, Nat," Clint whispered, pressing his lips to the crown of Natasha's head lovingly. "Go to sleep Baby, we both know you're exhausted," he whispered as he pulled the light sheet over them, the red head snuggling further into him.

"I love you Mr Barton," Natasha whispered before allowing sleep take over her body, smiling contently against her husband's body.

"I love you too Mrs Barton," Clint whispered as he followed his wife into a peaceful sleep, smiling happily as he held her close to him.

**Okay, yes, I do know that this chapter was short and I'm sorry but I thought that this would be a cute inclusion so I'd love to hear what you all think of this :)**

**Again, as I mentioned in two of my other stories, I won't be able to update next week due to other priorities that will take up my time from Monday to Friday so I hope this keeps you all satisfied for the week :) Because...**

_**Next chapter = Most of the men in the tower get shown up by a certain archer... **_

**That's all I'm saying :)**


	11. Shown (Told) How It Is Done Barton-Style

**Fanfic:****Where We Belong Ch. 11, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (**_**Don't think I'll ever**_**). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,300****.****  
****Summary:****Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.****' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for**** a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty, Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**'****  
****Author's Note:****A very special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_Precious93 (Yup, fluffiness :) I hope you like this new chapter :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) Sorry I took so long but hope this makes up for it :)_

_aleah987 (Yup, the twins are here :) I hope you like how Clint shows up the rest of the men :)_

_bookworm (Thank you, I'm glad you love my stories :) I updated as soon as was possible :) By the way, you Mafia Party request should be up within the next two weeks :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved the fluff :) Here's more for you to enjoy :)_

_blackangel150 (Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) I hope you like the new chapter :)_

_All For Jesus (The men being shown up by Clint? :) Yeah... When doesn't it happen? :)_

_Starrgazer11 (I hope you like the new chapter and sorry for the long wait :)_

**Chapter Eleven: Shown (Told) How It Is Done: Barton-Style**

_**One Month Later...**_

Clint smiled down at Natalia as his one month old daughter cooed up at him, the young blonde haired child totally relaxed in her father's arms.

"You look comfy Barton," Stark greeted as he, Bruce, Steve and Thor entered the living room of Clint and Natasha's apartment, followed closely by Nick.

"I am... Stark, keep your voice down; Nat and Francis are asleep," Clint ordered as the men took seats.

"Is everything okay?" Bruce and Steve asked at the same time, making Clint chuckle at their obvious brotherly concern for the ex-Russian and their 'nephew'.

"Everything is fine..." Clint replied with a smile just as Natalia stretched in her sleep, her small fists balled.

"See... He isn't just wrapped up in Spidey's web anymore... He's wrapped around the twins' little fingers as well," Tony teased, making everyone look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Haha Stark... Your own wife is expecting twins and is how far along now?" Clint replied with a smirk, making Stark open his mouth before closing it just as quickly.

"She's five months along... And expecting twin boys," Tony eventually replied, making the men pause in surprise.

"Oh God help Pepper... She's gonna be stuck with three boys that all have Stark genes," Steve stated, making everyone but Tony and chuckle nod in agreement.

"Oh shut up Capsicle... We're waiting for you to get the balls to finally propose to Darcy," Tony replied with a smirk, making Steve blush deeply.

"Stark, shud'up," Steve mumbled, making everyone laugh at him in reply.

"Tony, he has the ring, he's just waiting for the right moment," Clint stated, making everyone but Steve look at him with a shocked look.

"How the fu..." Tony started but quickly stopped when Clint gave him a warning glare. "How the flip would you know that?" the Billionaire asked, correcting himself.

"Because I asked Clint to come with me when I got the ring," Steve replied, making Tony pause.

"Oh... well that makes sense," the Billionaire replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Clint chuckled and looked around the room, noticing the tense looks on Bruce and Thor. "Okay what did the two of you do now?" the archer asked with a knowing smirk, having a fleeting suspicion that he knew what was wrong.

"How do you and Natasha do it?" Bruce asked, looking at the archer with a raised eyebrow. "Natasha was able to do it for the seven months that you were gone and you've been able to do it since you came back in January," the doctor stated, making Clint shrug in response.

"We were spies and assassins for so long Bruce... What do you expect?" Clint replied with a smirk. "Now what did you two do to annoy Jane and Betty?" he asked, making both Bruce's and Thor's jaws drop.

"My dear archer friend, how do you know that we have annoyed our respective wives?" Thor asked, surprise etched over the God of Thunder's face.

"Because you guys look like ye've done something wrong... And that means Betty and Jane are annoyed with ye," Clint replied with a grin.

"Betty screamed at me this morning about something I didn't even know that i had done wrong..." Bruce confessed with a worried sigh.

"When was the last time you and Betty had sex Bruce?" Clint asked, making the men look at him with surprised faces.

"A week before the twins were born?" Bruce replied before realisation dawned on him. "Oh crap," he whispered before suddenly standing up and making his way to the elevator.

"What was that about?" Tony asked, a (_rare_) confused look on the Genius' face.

"I'll explain in a moment Stark," Clint replied as he turned to look at Thor. "When was the last time you and Jane had sex?" the archer asked the God, making said God pause in thought.

"Five, possibly six, weeks ago," Thor replied honestly, making Clint shake his head. "Why, what is wrong?" the God asked, worried that he had done something wrong to his wife.

"Thor, Jane probably thinks that you don't find her attractive anymore since it has been so long since ye've been intimate... That's why she's been annoyed lately," Clint replied as if it was so obvious. "Hormones can be complicated for women and they can be perfectly stable one moment and then they're not the next... You're always second guessing yourself as the husband throughout the pregnancy but you have to make sure your wife knows that you love her," he explained, making Thor nod slowly.

"I shall leave and go try to make it up to my wife," Thor stated as she stood up and headed towards the elevator.

"Wow Barton... I didn't know you were this good at relationship advice," Nick teased, making Clint stick out his tongue at his '_father-in-law_.'

"Oh shut up... Bruce knew what he had done wrong when I asked him when was the last time he and Betty had sex... He was the one that told me that you have to make sure that Natasha didn't feel like I didn't love her through the pregnancy," Clint explained just as Natalia woke up, whimpering slightly in hunger.

"_Hey Little Bird_," Clint whispered in Russian, moving Natalia so he could press his lips to her cheek lovingly. "_You hungry_?" the archer whispered as the little girl stretched slightly.

"Okay, that's it... Katniss has put us all to shame," Tony stated as he, Steve and Nick stood up, the three men preparing to leave.

"And why's that Stark?" Clint replied as he noticed movement in the hallway, showing that Natasha was awake.

"You're the Genius at dealing with women... You and Natasha only seem to argue about little things like what ye're gonna watch and ye always reach a compromise with each other... And you're brilliant with Francis and Natalia... Do you like showing us up?" Tony asked, making Clint smirk in reply.

"It's just too easy to show you up Stark," Clint replied as the door opened, revealing his wife whispering to their son in her native tongue.

"Well, now we have info to deal with our own women because of him... Don't annoy him Stark or we won't be getting any more valuable information," Fury warned, making all of the men chuckle in agreement with the Director.

Natasha raised an amused eyebrow at her husband as she entered the living room holding Francis just as the rest of the men wave their 'goodbyes' before they began to make their way to the elevator. "What did you do?" the red head asked with a knowing look as she walked over to her husband with a smirk, sitting down beside the archer, leaning her head on his shoulder, smiling when she watched Natalia stretch in her husband's steel strong arms.

"I didn't do anything... Those five men are idiots," Clint replied with a smirk, making Natasha chuckle before they switched so she could feed Natalia.

"You are only noticing that now," Natasha teased as Clint leaned down slightly, pressing his lips to hers.

"Baby, I've always known that... What happened just now, just confirmed it," Clint whispered against her lips, making Natasha chuckle in reply.

"Okay so," the red head whispered when they pulled away and she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling down at her daughter as Natalia finished feeding.

"You okay?" Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to the crown of Natasha's head.

"We have a family," Natasha whispered as she raised her head to look her husband in the eye. "And I'm your wife... I couldn't be better," the ex-Russian confessed with a happy smile.

Clint returned her smile before leaning down and kissing her softly. "Dreams do come through Nat," the archer whispered against his wife's lips.

**As mentioned, I'm sorry I took so long to update... I really hope that this makes up for it :)**


	12. Date Night

**Fanfic:****Where We Belong Ch. 12, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (**_**Don't think I'll ever**_**). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:****3,535.****  
****Summary:****Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty, Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**'****  
****Author's Note:****A very special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_All For Jesus (Agreed because it is so true for Clint, it's just so easy :)_

_Precious93 (The boys will never learn... It's what makes my writing so fun to write :)_

_blackangel150 (That's exactly why they left - except for Bruce and Thor, they had to go make it up to their respective wives :) They are very stupid when it comes to (pregnant) women's feelings :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you love it when he does it because I love writing him doing it :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :)And how I described their relationship :) Thank you, I'm glad you think I'm an awesome writer, I'll keep writing until you guys tell me to stop writing :)_

_Starrgazer11 (I'm glad you liked all the fluff hope you like this new chapter too :)_

**As I mentioned at the end of my other story '**_**All About Us**_**' and '**_**One Step at a Time**_**', my laptop has crashed and I have tried everything (all that I know that is possible to do) to fix it... Unfortunately, nothing has worked and I will have to save to buy a new one so please forgive me for any mistakes in this as it was written on my phone. So, as I'm also back in school - and the fact that I no longer have a laptop - updating will be less than what it is at the moment. But I will do my best to update as regularly as possible :) So updates will most likely be posted on weekends, pinky promise :) Thankfully I am able to write on my phone so I will be able to post so it's gonna be troublesome but worth it :)**

**Chapter Twelve: Date Night**

_**Six Weeks Later...**_

"Natasha, would you please just take a day off? Me and Tony will watch the twins so you and Clint can have some time to yourselves?" Pepper requested, making Natasha sigh slightly as she thought about it while she burped Natalia before moving her daughter so the young infant could rest against the ex-spy's chest.

"Are you sure Pep? I don't want this to be a hassle for you..." Natasha replied before smiling down at Natalia as the two and a half month old yawned slightly. "Or Tony," the ex-Russian added as an afterthought.

"Tasha, put it like this; it'll give me and Tony time to get use to the fact that we're gonna have twins of our own in six/ seven weeks time... Except for the fact that Tony and I are having twin boys," Pepper responded with a smile.

Natasha let out a soft sigh before smiling slightly and nodding. "Okay... Clint and I will talk about what day we want to go out," the red head replied, earning a chuckle from her fellow red head.

"Tony wants ye to go out tomorrow night," Pepper informed the ex-Russian, making Natasha look at her with a slightly amused perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Why...?" Natasha drawled, unsure that she wanted to know why Tony wanted her and Clint to have a date night the next day.

"I don't know, Tony just said to tell ye that we're babysitting tomorrow night and that you and Clint should make plans to go out," Pepper stated with a smirk before the elevator opened to reveal Clint holding a sleeping Francis.

"Did she tell you where Tony wants us to go tomorrow night?" Clint asked as he walked over to his wife, smiling at the ex-Russian lovingly as he sat down beside her, smirking when Natasha raised an eyebrow at Pepper.

"Where exactly does Tony want us to go?" Natasha asked the CEO, raising an eyebrow at her fellow red head.

"Tasha, I promised Tony I wouldn't say anything..." Pepper replied with a smirk just as Tony exited the elevator.

"You two are going to the best restaurant in New York as a present from me," Tony stated as he handed Natasha his tablet, showing the ex-Russian exactly where he was sending her and Clint.

"Tony, why are you being so nice?" Natasha teased as she handed the Billionaire back his tablet. "Thank you," she added with a genuine smile which Tony gratefully returned.

"I just wanted to be nice to my '_baby sister_' and her husband," Tony replied as he sat down beside Pepper, wrapping his left arm around his wife, his hand resting on her seven and a half month baby bump.

Both Clint and Natasha chuckled in reply before Francis suddenly stretched in his father's arms. The couple grinned as the little boy opened his emerald green eyes before yawning slightly and reaching up and grabbing at air.

"_Hey Little Hawk_," Clint whispered in his wife's native tongue, smiling down at his son lovingly as the young boy cooed in his arms.

Natasha smiled as she watched her husband and their son interact, the little boy content in his father's arms.

"Okay Tony, we'll let you babysit with Pepper," Natasha stated, turning to look at the billionaire and his wife with a soft, genuine smile.

_*** * * The Next Day... * * ***_

"Here are their bags with everything that you need... If Francis gets cranky, just put him over you left shoulder and walk around a bit, it should help relax him... Natalia doesn't get as cranky but just do the same with her, just over your right shoulder... I have enough bottles of breast milk pumped so that's sorted..." Natasha ranted before Tony interrupted her.

"Okay Natasha, we got it... Now will you, Mrs Legolas, and Mr Legolas please just go and relax yerselves," the Billionaire stated, smirking at the red head when she glared at him feebly.

"Okay," Natasha replied, reluctantly giving in. The ex-Russian pressed a soft kiss to Francis' and Natalia's forehead and whispering '_I love you' _in her mother tongue before allowing Clint to do the same.

"_Come on Baby_," Clint whispered in Russian as he slipped his left hand into hers and slightly pulling the red head to the elevator. "_We'll get to see them in the morning_," he added as they stepped into the elevator.

"_How are you so calm_?" Natasha whispered in the same tongue as she pressed her head against her husband's shoulder, biting her bottom lip nervously. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tony and Pepper with the twins - she trusted everyone in their group and Nick and Maria to keep Francis and Natalia safe - it was just that this was the first time Clint and her would be leaving them with somebody else.

"_I'm not... inside I'm fucking shitting it,_" Clint whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly and protectively. "_But when was the last time you actually slept properly... Our babies are safe with Pepper and Tony so I want to make sure that you get to relax and have time to let your body rest_," the archer whispered softly as he pressed a soft kiss to the red head's temple.

Natasha nodded against her husband's chest as she wrapped her own arms around his waist as JARVIS sent the elevator to the ground floor. Clint rubbed soothing circles on the small of Natasha's back, smiling when the red head shivered slightly at the touch.

"Tease," Natasha whispered softly against Clint's chest, knowing that her husband knew exactly how sensitive the small of her back was.

Clint could only smile and press his lips more firmly against her temple. "_I love you Mrs Barton_," the archer whispered in Russian, smiling as his red haired wife smiled softly against his chest.

"_I love you too Mr Barton_," Natasha whispered in the same tongue. She had a feeling that it was going to be a very relaxing evening for her and her husband.

_*** * * Later That Evening * * ***_

"So did you enjoy tonight?" Clint whispered to Natasha as they walked through Central Park, the archer having his left arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, the fingers of her left hand interlaced with those of his left hand while her right arm was wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah... I did," Natasha whispered as she turned her head so she could look up at him. "Thank you Baby," she whispered when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers lovingly.

"I have something else that you'll enjoy tonight as well," Clint whispered when they slowly pulled away, smiling as Natasha raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Oh... And may I ask exactly what this surprise is...?" Natasha whispered as she stopped walking, halting Clint at the same time, smirking at her husband cheekily.

"Nope," Clint replied with a boyish grin, popping the '_p_'. "You'll get to find out when we get home," he whispered, stealing a chaste kiss from the red head.

Natasha could only shake her head at her husband playfully as they continued their walk. "_I never thought we could be happy... That we could have a life without S.H.I.E.L.D._," the ex-spy confessed in her mother tongue, making Clint smile as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head lovingly.

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, my Spider,_" Clint replied in the same tongue, his smile widening when Natasha hummed her agreement.

"_Either would I, my Hawk_," Natasha whispered as she rested her head on her archer's shoulder as they exited the Park, both noting how Avenger Tower was very clear to the north side of Central Park.

"_Clint... I love you and our babies_," Natasha whispered softly, continuing in Russian, making Clint smile against the crown of her head and tighten their interlaced fingers.

"_I love you, Francis and Natalia too Nat... I'm sorry that I left after New York... We could've gotten married sooner... had Francis and Natalia sooner..._" Clint whispered, making Natasha stop them suddenly and bring both her hands to his, cupping his cheeks lovingly.

"_Clint... You once told me that things happen for a reason... What happened for the seven months when you left, what we did during the two months we spent in London... It all happened for a reason... And it all worked out... so I'm definitely not complaining_," the red head whispered in her native tongue as she leaned up and pressed her lips to her husband's softly, slowly sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. "_And I have long since forgiven you for leaving Clint_," the ex-Russian whispered into the kiss as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Clint nodded and returned his wife's kiss, wrapping his arms around Natasha's waist and pulling her closer to him, neither giving a shit about the people passing by and looking at their public display of affection. Slowly, the archer pulled away from the red head with a loving smile, resting his forehead against hers. "_Let's get home Nat... I want to give you my present_," he whispered softly, making his wife smirk at him seductively.

"_May I ask why I'm getting a surprise?_" Natasha whispered as she brushed her lips teasingly against Clint's.

"_Yeah... Because I just wanted to give my beautiful, amazing, perfect wife who is the mother of our perfect baby twins a surprise..._" Clint replied before suddenly picking the ex-spy up bridal style and carrying her the rest of the way to the tower.

Natasha smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, giggling and laughing as the archer hummed a song - she once taught him when they first started dating - in Russian. "_You look beautiful in that dress by the way_," the archer whispered as he rubbed circles on the red head's waist, his archery roughened fingers running over the navy silk fabric.

Natasha chuckled and moved her forehead so she could press her lips to his pulse point. "You look handsome as well Hot Shot," the red head whispered, smirking as her archer hummed in reply.

"I do try Princess," Clint whispered as he pressed a kiss to Natasha's forehead just as he came to the entrance of the Tower. After the usual retinal and palm scans, the archer carried his wife to the elevator as Natasha suddenly claimed his lips, kissing the archer hungrily, almost desperately as he stepped inside.

The couple continued to kiss hungrily as they stripped each other of all their clothing. Suddenly, Clint pulled away and lifted Natasha up, bringing her over to their bed before lying her down on the bed on her stomach. "Now for your surprise," the archer whispered as he reached into the bedside locker drawer and pulled out a bottle of massaging oil, smirking as Natasha raised a slightly amused eyebrow at her.

"So I'm getting a personal massage from you," Natasha whispered as Clint climbed onto the bed and on top of her, straddling her lower back and top of her ass with the blunt of his weight. "I already like," she teased as her husband opened the bottle.

The archer slowly poured oil onto his hands and massaged his wife's arms, taking his time to massage the red head's limbs and remove all the stress on her body. Natasha moaned her contentment as her husband rubbed the kinks out of her arms.

Clint smiled as he brought his hands to Natasha's upper back, massaging and kneading all of the sore knots in her back, making Natasha moan in approval as the kinks out of her muscles.

"Relax Baby... I'm gonna take care of you," Clint whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of Natasha's neck as he continued to massage the ex-Russian's back, smiling as his wife moaned in contentment as the archer messaged the muscles in the red head's back.

"Have I ever told you that your hands are magic for messages?" Natasha whispered as she twisted her head so she could watch her husband through hooded eyes, smiling up at Clint lovingly.

"Now you have Sweetheart," Clint whispered as he shifted slightly so he could message the small of his wife's back, maintaining the same pressure he had used on her arms and upper back. The archer smiled when Natasha moaned loudly as the archer worked out the creaks in her lower spine. His smile grew as he followed the column of her spine with his lips, pressing soft loving kisses to the bones.

"Clint," Natasha moaned as the archer pressed a soft kiss just above the curve of her ass, the archer grinning as he began to message her ankles.

"Yes my Love?" Clint whispered as he slowly moved his archery hands up her legs, messaging the muscles in her calves affectionately.

"You're a god send," Natasha whispered as her husband slowly almost chastely brought his hands to her thighs, his hands still slick from the messaging oil.

"I'm glad I could be of service Nat," Clint whispered as he moved his hands further up her thighs, right under the curve of her firm ass, making the red head gasp at the sensation of her archer running the tips of his archery roughened digits along the inside of her slightly spread thighs, just on the outside of her lower lips.

Natasha buried her face into her pillow, moaning loudly as Clint massaged the insides of her thighs, the archer making sure the tips of his fingers brushed against her slit. "Fuuuuccckk..." the red head groaned into her pillow, making the archer smirk as he pressed a soft kiss to Natasha's left hip.

"Like that Baby?" Clint whispered as he slowly raised Natasha's hips and placed a pillow under her hips so he could press his mouth against her pussy, teasingly running his nose along her slit.

"Yyyyeeeeesssss..." Natasha moaned as she gripped the sheets of the bed tightly when Clint slowly wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking and nipping lightly on the red head's swollen bundle of nerves. The archer grinned as he brought his left hand to his wife's entrance, slowly sliding a finger inside her tight entrance. "Clint," the ex-Russian gasped, bucking her hips at the sudden sensation of her husband's middle finger inside her.

Clint only hummed in reply, slowly pumping his digit inside her while continuing to mouth at her bundle of nerves teasingly yet lovingly. The archer slowly added another digit inside her, making Natasha grip at her pillow in pleasure as she moaned at her husband version of '_personal massage_'.

Slowly, Clint pulled away from Natasha and rolled her over when he felt her walls tighten around his digits, smirking at the red head when he noticed her eyes closed in pleasure. The archer grabbed the bottle of massaging oil again and poured some more in between the valley of his wife's breasts before setting the bottle back on the bedside drawer and massaging the oil into Natasha's front, kneading the oil into the ex-Russian's firm, sensitive breasts lovingly.

Natasha moaned in pleasure and opened her eyes slightly, looking at her archer through hooded eyes, panting with pleasure filled arousal. Clint smirked at her before leaning down and claiming her lips gently all the while continuing to massage her tits with masterful skill, his smirk growing when the red head moaned as she tasted herself in his mouth.

The archer broke the kiss slowly before moving his lips to his wife's neck, sucking and nipping at the ex-spy's weak spot as he leisurely brought his hands to her stomach, massaging the toned muscles there with a tender feel. Gradually, Clint brought his left hand in between Natasha's legs, massaging her clit with ease.

"You're wet... even without the oil," Clint whispered against Natasha's neck, smirking smugly when the red head moaned in agreement as he slid three digits inside her cunt.

"Because of you," Natasha moaned as she brought her hands to Clint's hair, lacing her fingers through the short sandy strands of his hair. "I'm wet for you, Baby," the ex-Russian moaned as the archer kissed her hungrily, slowly adding a fourth finger inside her.

When the couple finally broke the kiss, Clint leisurely made his way down Natasha's body - kissing, sucking and nipping all the right spots that made her moan in pleasure on his way down - pausing when he came to her entrance, slowly lapping and sucking on her clit, grinning when his wife cried out his name in bliss at the sensation.

"Clint," Natasha gasped as she tightened her hold on her husband's hair, feeling herself come closer to going over the edge. "I'm gonna... fuck, oh God... I'm gonna cum... CLINT!" the red head moaned/ screamed loudly as her walls clamped down on Clint's digits, the ex-Russian's juices coating the archer face and fingers.

Clint slowly lapped at her juices, making sure that the red head had come down from her high before he slowly pulled away from her lower lips, pulling his digits out of her gently and kissing his way up her body, smiling softly as the red head blinked multiple times before locking her emerald green eyes with his stormy grey ones.

"Hey Gorgeous," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's, smiling when the red head moaned as she tasted herself in his mouth as their tongues brushed against each other.

"Hey Handsome," Natasha whispered when they slowly pulled away, smiling at her husband lovingly as the archer traced circles on the nape of his neck tenderly.

"You like your present?" Clint whispered as he traced circles on her hips, returning the red head's smile.

"Mmhmm... Very much," Natasha whispered as she leaned up and captured Clint's lips, pulling him down on top of her fully. "And now," she started before suddenly flipping them over so she was on top, "I want to make love to you for the rest of the night."

Clint smiled and braced his feet against the bed as Natasha reached down between them and grabbed his length firmly, pumping him slowly. "Nat..." the archer growled, making said woman smirk against his lips.

"Relax Baby," Natasha whispered as she slowly sunk down on his length, making both of them moan in pleasure at the mutual sensation as Clint bottomed out inside her.

"When was the last time we made love Nat?" Clint whispered as Natasha interlaced their fingers, the archer watching his wife carefully as the red head waited until her walls stretched to accommodate his member.

"Two weeks before the twins were born," Natasha whispered as Clint sat up slightly so he could lean his back against the head board, sending him further inside her.

"Too long Baby," Clint whispered before groaning as Natasha slowly began to raise her hips until only the tip of his cock was inside her before sinking down on him once more, the red head easily finding a rhythm that suited both of them.

Natasha moaned her agreement as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, nipping and sucking on his pulse point as she continued to move. Clint met her thrusts with ease, bringing his right hand up to his wife's hair, gripping her locks and colliding their mouths together, kissing her hungrily.

"Fuck," Natasha gasped into her husband's mouth as each of their thrusts hit all the right spots inside her. "Clint..." she moaned as the archer wrapped his left arm around her waist, dragging her closer to him she wrapped her own arms around his neck, keeping their lips locked.

"Ditto Nat," Clint whispered as he felt himself grown closer to going over the edge while Natasha's walls tightened around his length, a tell tale sign that his wife was just as close as he was.

Natasha moaned deeply as Clint brought his left hand to her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves firmly in an attempt to make her cum first.

Suddenly Natasha screamed as she came hard around Clint's cock, her walls milking the archer and pulling her husband into his own orgasm alongside her, both screaming/ shouting each other's names. They fell to the bed the wrong way around, their feet on the pillows while their heads were at the end of the bed.

The couple panted heavily as they rode out their orgasms together, both grinning as they came down from their highs. "It has been far too long since we did that Nat," Clint whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"A repeat attempt will have to prove that it had been too long since we made love," Natasha whispered as she brushed her lips against his tenderly, smirking when Clint groaned at her statement, his length re-hardening inside her. The red head grinned as Clint flipped them over so he was back on top, the archer smirking at her seductively. "Baby... you're not gonna be able to walk in the morning," he whispered as he began to thrust inside her again...

_And he was right..._

**So what do you think of this chapter? I'd love to hear what you thought of this little piece :)**


	13. Not Good

**Fanfic:****Where We Belong Ch. 13, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (**_**Don't think I'll ever**_**). However, I do own the plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:****1,340.****  
****Summary:****Basically, the sequel to '**_**This Is More Than Love**_**.' You might need to read that to understand this better. Major fluff/ smut. M rated for a very obvious reason of language and lemons. Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperony, Hury, Brutty, Thane and Starcy. This occurs two months after '**_**This Is More Than Love.**_**'****  
****Author's Note:****A very special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :) Thank you so much for the help on this chapter :) Love ya Hun :)_

_The21stquinn (Thank you, I hope you like this one too :)_

_blackangel150 (Well, people who have just had their first child (or in Natasha's case, twins :) are recommended to not have 'some' for at least three months so certain parts can repair :) But he has been giving her nice messages - I have another piece on said massages later :) – instead :) And thank you for the review :)_

_avengingwolves (Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :)_

_TearsOfCrimson (Yay, I'm not the only Irish person on this :) I hope my PM answered your question :)_

_TheEmoVanity (Hehe, three reviews to answer :)  
Ch. 1: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)  
Ch. 2: Thank you, I'm glad you like the stories :)  
Ch. 3: Yeah, that is exactly what he was like :)_

_Eric (Agreed, I never did expected you to review any story (but you are full of surprises) and I'm am so kicking your ass when you get home next week; I can't believe you say that :P_

_Starrgazer11 (Sorry about the pet names but I hope this chapter makes up for it :) And I'm glad you love my stories that much that you were able to overlook them :)_

**I'm sorry it took so long to update :) You all have **_**Precious93**_** to thank for this update so go check out her work :)**

**Chapter Thirteen: Not Good...**

_**Three Weeks Later...  
15**__**th**__** November 2014...  
Clint and Natasha's Floor, Avengers' Tower...**_

"Hey Little Bird," Clint whispered as he picked up his whimpering four month old daughter, holding her close to his chest as he rubbed comforting circles on her back. The infant curled into her father's touch as he rocked her gently before walking out of the nursery and back to the master bedroom where Natasha was resting with a sleeping Francis.

"What's wrong?" Natasha whispered as her husband walked over to the bed, their daughter still whimpering in her father's arms.

"Natalia has a temperature," Clint replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed so Natasha could check the infant's forehead. Just like Clint on the rare occasion he got the flu.

"JARVIS what is Natalia's current temperature?" Natasha asked, mentally noting how her four month old daughter had been cranky the past three days.

"Young Ms Natalia's temperature is currently 39oC (102oF), Mrs Barton," the AI responded, making both Natasha and Clint flinch in reply.

"JARVIS, will you contact Bruce and ask him to come up to Clint and my bedroom with a medi-kit? Natalia is sick," Natasha requested as she took Natalia off her husband and began humming a Russian lullaby to the little girl.

"Of course Mrs Barton," JARVIS replied as Clint picked Francis up and lay down beside Natasha, watching his wife and daughter interact as his son slept soundly on his chest. "Dr Banner is on his way up," the AI informed the couple, making both parents visibly relax in response.

"Thank you JARVIS," Clint replied as Natasha continued to song to Natalia in Russian, the only thing that seemed to be calming their daughter.

Within five minutes, Bruce was in the bedroom and checking out Natalia as Natasha continued to sing the old Russian lullaby to the child. Clint climbed out of bed with a slowly waking Francis, rocking the child soothingly as he watched the doctor look over Natalia.

"It looks like Natalia has an ear infection. It explains the crackiness, not eating or sleeping properly," Bruce stated as he stood up, watching his Goddaughter curl up in her mother's arms. "I'll prescribe her a weeks worth of antibiotics to start with... If she doesn't improve within two days, tell me and I'll up the dosage," the doctor stated as he wrote up the prescription and handed it Natasha.

Natasha frowned but nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her daughter's head. "Thank you Bruce," the ex-Russian whispered as she felt Natalia finally fall asleep against her chest.

Bruce smiled at his little sister and gave her a nod. "No problem Tasha... You two should get some sleep," the doctor adviced, smiling at the couple as Clint walked back over to the bed with Francis who had finally fallen asleep again.

"Thanks Bruce," Clint replied as he sat back down beside Natasha, smiling as the red head lay down with Natalia.

Soon after Bruce had left, Natasha turned her head to look up at Clint, smiling at him softly. "I'll go get the antibiotics in the morning," the ex-Russian whispered as her husband leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to hers softly.

"Okay..." Clint whispered against her lips. "Do you want me to go with you or do you want me to stay here with Natalia?" the archer whispered when they pulled away, pulling Natasha and their daughter close with his left arm.

"I don't want to put any of the others under the pressure of minding Natalia when she's sick so you should stay home with her. I'll bring Francis with me," Natasha replied as she moved her head so it was resting in the crook of Clint's neck.

Clint nodded and pressed his lips to the crown of Natasha's head lovingly. "Get some rest Nat... We both know that you're going to be awake every hour to check on the twins," the archer whispered, grinning when the red head chuckled lightly in reply at her husband's statement.

"I love you Clint," Natasha whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to her archer's neck before following his recommendation and letting sleep take over her body.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered as he followed his wife into a dreamless sleep.

_*** * * The Following Morning * * *  
Clint and Natasha's floor...**_

Pepper froze where she is standing in the living room. The CEO had been helping Clint with Natalia, who was insatiable with an ear infection while Natasha went out with Francis to get the little girl's medicine.

"Pep?" Clint called to her with concern; the archer had noticed her change in demeanour, quickly making his way over to her. "Pepper, what is it?" he asked when he reached the strawberry blonde.

"My water's just broke," Pepper whispered in shock. A contraction hit her hard just then, causing her to double over in pain.

"It's alright, just breathe, Pepper. We'll get you up to Bruce," Clint soothed, rubbing her back comfortingly, trying to lead her to the elevator, making sure he didn't mention the slight blood loss that was mixed with the water.

"Tony," Pepper whimpered in pain, "I need Tony."

"JARVIS," Clint called out, not needing to finish his request as the AI quickly responded.

"Right away, Sir," the AI answered.

A few minutes later Tony is there and he is freaking out. "What's wrong? Pep? The babies?" Tony ranted before noting the (slightly bloody) water running down his wife's legs.

"Tony, the babies are coming," Pepper gritted out in between pants and gasps of pain.

"The babies aren't meant to come until next month," Tony replied before his eyes rolled back in surprise as the Billionaire quickly lost consciousness.

"_You've got to be kidding me_," Clint muttered in his own wife's tongue, raising an eyebrow at his teammate. Clint put Natalia into her carrier after trying several times (_unsuccessfully_) to wake Tony so Clint leaves him with a note to JARVIS to let Tony know they have gone to the hospital.

The archer got Pepper to Bruce's lab where he and Betty were setting up the necessary equipment for the delivery.

"Where's Tony?" Bruce asked as Clint handed the carrier to Betty and helped Pepper onto the bed, both men noting how Pepper whimpered at the movement.

"On the couch in my living room," Clint responded as he stepped back from the bed and took the carrier back off Betty. The archer took Natalia out of the carrier and rocked the whimpering child in his arms soothingly.

Suddenly, Natasha's voice came over the intercom. "Clint, why is Tony lying unconscious on our couch?" the ex-Russian asked, Clint literally hearing the amused raised eyebrow in his wife's tone.

"He passed out when Pepper told him that she was going into labour," Clint responded as he slowly walked around the lab, trying to calm Natalia down.

Natasha chuckled lightly over the intercom before Bruce interrupted the couple. "Natasha, wake up Tony and get him up here as quickly as possible," the doctor instructed, making everyone pause in surprise.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" Pepper asked, worry laced through her tone.

"Nothing's wrong Pep... I just don't think Tony wants to miss his kids' birth," Bruce replied but Clint knew the doctor was lying through his teeth.

"On it," Natasha replied, making the same assumption as her husband; something was wrong.

Betty began to talk with Pepper as Clint and Bruce stood to the side, out of the strawberry blonde's hearing range.

"Neither of the twins are in the right position for a natural birth... I'm going to have to perform an emergency Caesarean," Bruce stated, making Clint look at the doctor in surprised concern.

"Not good," Clint murmured as he looked over at Pepper, noting the pale face on the CEO's face. "Nat better be able to get Tony up here," he mumbled to himself in Russian. Of course Stark's children had to cause trouble for their mother before they were even born.

**So how was this chapter? Let me know what you all thought :)**


End file.
